<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>君未老 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656805">君未老</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刘备转世成猫咪设定。卖萌+狗血。拉郎慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>姜维/刘备</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>转世以后的刘备花了十年的时间，才适应自己成为一只猫的生活——所以他现在应该叫备喵。一开始的时候他简直有些后悔，因为用双腿直立根深蒂固地留在记忆里面，所以要四条腿走路就觉得前肢格外别扭，尽管其实也没有哪里不舒服。而且爪子上的肉垫总让他觉得自己踩在棉花上——这可不是个舒服事儿，因为平常人若是觉得自己走在棉花上，估计下一刻就要昏倒了。他很清楚地记得当初闻报关羽死于乱军之中的时候，就是这种感觉。<br/>
伤心处瞬被戳中，即使自己也想回避这念头了，于是他伸直了前腿趴在地上用力地伸了个懒腰，眯起眼打了个哈欠，露出尖尖的牙齿来。<br/>
为了这些伤心事，投胎来做一只畜生，也不知是聪明还是傻。他当初和两个鬼差以及啰嗦的孟婆软磨硬泡的时候，他们就告诫他，后悔是迟早的事。刘备当时把什么招数都想起来了，死皮白赖地央求他们给他个通融。他暗自心想，自己能在乱世之中白手起家搞定那么多英雄，就不信搞不定俩小鬼和一个站岗熬汤的老婆子。<br/>
果然那些人被他搞得烦了，先是答应他可以留存一世记忆不必非要灌下孟婆汤，但不可以投人胎；接着又禁不住他的一再纠缠，勉强答应给他个半妖之体。<br/>
“半仙不行么……喵？”下一轮的谈判尚未开始他就已经被变作一只大猫，拎着脖子上的毛就被举到奈何桥边。<br/>
“喵喵！”<br/>
“你闹腾什么？妖怪投生，都得走这条道！”小鬼的狞笑格外可恶，他还没来得及反馈自己的不满，就被倒栽葱从桥上扔进了三途川。水冰凉冰凉的，一下子浸透了他那些温暖的记忆。<br/>
然后……然后他就在这里了，生成一只后脑到背上有黄褐色毛，身体是白色，而肚腹上有一片不起眼的黑毛的野猫。他生来就是个半妖之体，也因此让自己的母亲——一只棕黄色大母猫丧了命，一并倒霉的还有没生出来的一窝兄弟姐妹。他有点伤感，虽说那些毕竟是猫，可自己现在也是猫。物伤其类，更何况他是那个从前世就是被张老道摸着胸调戏说“你真是个烂好人”的刘备。<br/>
我才不是烂好人。备喵想起以前的事，骄傲地竖起尾巴。如果是那个老神棍说话靠谱过哪怕一次，也不会这么早死了。比起这种评价，他还不如为自己被吃了豆腐而郁闷一下。<br/>
于是他也只是为亲人，或者叫亲猫——管他叫什么呢，伤感了一上午而已，然后便跑出去做自己的事了。为什么他居然能活下来？因为他是半妖之体嘛，而且是开了作弊器的天赋属性。<br/>
他这么做不为别的，只为了亲眼看着自己建立的国家，看它会走向怎样一条路。事到如今他已经不想再做什么去延续那些汹涌澎湃的大志，但那股执着仍然属于他。成败都好，他只想知道结局，哪怕知道以后，下一世，这些记忆将不再属于他。</p><p>现在的备喵正趴在一架往成都去的马车上，摇摇晃晃的车身让他几乎要睡过去。他生于南荒之地，当年还见过造反的南中部队，接着是蜀中的军队跑进来打仗，后来又呼呼啦啦地退了回去，然后就没有南蛮造反的事了。<br/>
他为了能去到成都花了不少心思，搭一段便车自己走一段，还有一次被人发现挨了几扫帚。说起来这一路上的风尘仆仆他就很不爽。说是半妖之体，其实也得努力修炼，几年下来只能稍微弄点小妖术作作怪，此外便与凡物无异，连迷惑个人带他去成都都做不到。不过他也没有抱怨什么，毕竟这样一来自己的寿命够长了，不然跟普通猫一样只活了十几年又要回去和那群小鬼纠缠，他才不干呢。<br/>
搭便车时间一久，他的警惕心也就没那么强烈了，开始抱着自己毛绒绒的尾巴舔啊舔，四脚朝天躺在车棚上，弯起脖子来舔肚子上的一片黑毛。<br/>
周围的景物熟悉起来，成都城的城墙看得到了。他弓起身子窜下了马车，几步跑到城门口，抬头看向那熟悉而又陌生的成都城门。<br/>
小路旁的蒿草高过他去，在微风摇荡中隐约现了城门斑驳的墙砖，他方才想起，自己前世临终前并未见这故都一面。<br/>
而属于那真正的大汉故都的，居然都只剩下狼狈而屈辱的回忆了。<br/>
备喵垂了头，不声不响地往门边走，忽然远处车马喧哗，一大片白花花的人马哭天抢地地赶了过来，老百姓都闪出一条道来，接着哗啦啦跪倒了一片。<br/>
以前卖草鞋那会儿遇到这种事，他都是跟风下跪，后来只有别人跪他的份了。他一时没反应过来，脑子有些错乱，忘了自己其实已经不需要为人们的事做出反应来了。<br/>
等他想明白了这个问题车马队伍已经开始进城门，备喵勉强立起身体也没能看清到底是什么番号，只是队伍中间那一口黑漆棺椁格外刺眼。他看了一会，忽然就明白了，上前几步，也在人群的附近，身子整个趴伏下去，仿佛在向那不知名的亡者跪拜。<br/>
之后很长一段时间成都全城举丧——果然被他猜对了，那口棺材里躺的是这个国家的丞相，诸葛孔明。他也不知道自己是怎么猜中的，仿佛是预先就能看到一些事情的结局一样准确。蹲在大殿的飞檐上往下看向哀声起伏的葬礼，他的脑子有些空，稍稍为自己的神机妙算高兴了那么片刻，然后就高兴不出来了。<br/>
他俯视那口漆黑的棺椁，在黑夜里能视物的猫眼却看不透那比夜色还浓厚的色。他恍然想起神机妙算曾经一度只属于某个人，而如今他沉睡在那无法看穿的黑暗之后了，再也不能风度翩翩，指点天机。<br/>
备喵觉得自己应该难过，不过他忽然发现，自己忘了学习身为一只猫该怎么哭。之前他曾在峨眉山下遇到一仙风道骨之人，抱着他看了个详细，塞给他一只黄澄澄的丹丸，说此物必然助你一臂之力。然后他教给了备喵几招法术，以备不时之需。不过智者千虑必有一失，道人没有教给他如何以猫的形态表达喜怒哀乐。<br/>
他只能千篇一律地喵喵喵，实在恼人。<br/>
就在懊悔之际，他忽地瞥见武官队伍中，还比较靠前的位置，有个人颇为显眼。备喵的前世就以识人著称，到了现在，他的猫眼依旧能够洞穿人心。<br/>
秋意静好，备喵确信那一日的天气不错，既没有后来传说中的“阴雨朦胧，上天垂泣”，也没有当时大家就神经搭错才想得出的“寒风刺骨，冷入人心”。当然这也许是因为他有一身皮毛的缘故。但那一日，锦官城内，的确纸钱纷天，哀意尤浓。<br/>
抱着“我不是不想应景是我真的哭不出”的心态，备喵游走到了距离武官们近一些的地方，伸着脖子饶有兴味地打量那一众人。排在前面的，就算他叫不出名字来，也一般都觉面熟，可是只有刚才看到的那个人，完全是一张陌生的面孔。<br/>
而且他看起来很年轻，不过三十出头的样子。看来是诸葛亮不知道从何处提拔来的新人，只是这么年轻就到这个位置——不是备喵迷信老人政治，不，老人治军，实在是他对诸葛亮的用人有点肝颤。之前他还没觉得，但自从听说诸葛亮错用马谡以后，心里就仿佛揣了两只铁球。亏得自己还特意说过马谡不行……果真凡事不能脑补，否则就算是好端端的事儿，也要令人胆寒起来。<br/>
而如今那个受了他嘱托的人已经不在了，那人的遗孀和年幼无助的孤儿一身丧服哭得凄切。于是还有什么疑惑，是死亡不能消弭的。<br/>
他又看了一眼那个年轻人，其他人的表情或者是真实的痛哭，或者是虚情的悲切，唯有那个人，端正地站着，面无表情——那也许是内心中燃烧的极度浓烈的悲痛，反而在脸上淡漠了下去。也许其他人能从他红肿的眼睛看出悲恸的残留，而备喵从其中看到的，却是一种眺望的姿态。<br/>
于是他决定观察这个人一段时间，虽然原计划是跟踪他那个不争气的儿子的。不过没关系，就这么点地方，早就走的轻车熟路，到时回来看就行了。</p><p>天色已晚，备喵才尾随着位将军来到其府邸，看到大门的时候他心里默默地吐了个槽——这几天看到的季汉官员府邸，都有那么点冷清和不讲究。虽说官员清廉是好事，但过久了穷日子的他还是不免担心，这般寒酸之下其实是不是藏着什么隐忧，例如国库空虚之类的——他已经被自己那一次大败搞出被害妄想了。<br/>
备喵爬上墙头，把尾巴盘了个舒服点的姿态往下看。冷清的院子里有两个仆从，一个侍女跟着一位妇人迎出来，看起来似乎是那位将军的夫人。备喵打了个哈欠，胡子抖了抖，用爪子抓了抓脸，心里想这位该不是连姬妾都没的吧？<br/>
心里想着这么八卦的事情，备喵忽然欣慰地发现——身为一只猫，自己这一世是有胡子的。想想之前被人嘲笑“潞涿君”，此时的他不免稍稍地昂了昂头。<br/>
夜已深，灯未熄。备喵摇晃着毛蓬蓬的尾巴钻到半开的窗下往里看，只见那位年轻的将军正在桌边读书。他思考了片刻，从窗缝挤了进去，从榻上跳下跳入屋内，然后一个窜身上了桌。<br/>
直到此时那聚精会神的将军才发现他的存在，不过也只是一个愣神。备喵看清了他的眉眼——看一个人只要看他的眼睛就行了，此人全部的英气周身尽在，但是刘备从那双眼睛里看到的，并不只这些。<br/>
想来自己阅人无数，英气逼人的帅哥也没少见，有些是绝顶英雄，但也不乏空有其表之人。至于面前这人，倒是并无那等犀利的英雄气……<br/>
还没等他想完，一双有力的手就拎起他的脖子上的毛，把它从窗口慢慢地放到了外面。一回头，窗子已经关了。<br/>
真是，我又不会打扰你！备喵不满地用后腿开始挠脖子，挠着挠着他忽然回忆起刚才看到的那位将军在看的书简——上面的内容如此熟悉，只可惜未来得及细看。想改日有机会再说，然而上面的一些零散字迹却如蚂蚁爬在他的心上，让他忍不住想要一探究竟。<br/>
又寻了个半掩的窗子，是侍女的房间。连她们都熬不过困早睡下了，备喵就悄无声息地走过去，绕了几个地方去寻将军所在的房间。一路上细细打量屋内的陈设，不算简朴，但是也无任何奢侈之物，像是经常随手买来添置需要的东西，也不用心打理，倒显得屋子里满当当的——这倒是不像他所想象的清廉之臣惯常的屋中陈设，比如诸葛亮的房子，屋内的朴素清静，让他一个人在里面坐着都怀疑一说话就能听到回音。<br/>
再次爬进将军所在的房间的时候，那人正在伏案疾书，他看自己上了前去也没被察觉，就大着胆子，去看所写之物的内容。<br/>
凝神看了一会，他在心里默默叹气，几年的光景，字体改版了这么多，什么时候都流行连笔字了——呃，应该叫行书，从反面看去颇为难认，看到最后也只看清了落款——姜维。<br/>
备喵看到了他的名字，又抬起头来打量面前之人，不想与此同时，对方也抬了头。<br/>
——大眼瞪小眼，瞪了足足能数上二十个数，备喵终于先发制人地长长地“喵——”了一声。据说卖萌总是管用的。<br/>
可是那位叫姜维的将军却没什么动作，依旧盯着他看，然后慢慢地伸出手来，把他整个抱在手里。备喵并不挣扎，眯起一双眼睛细细打量着面前的人。这一次，他可把他看个透彻了。<br/>
姜维看了半天，忽然笑了笑，把备喵放在坐床上。<br/>
“又是你……你若喜欢我这里，就留下好了。我觉得你和别的猫不一样。”他很小声地自言自语了一句，接着又去翻刚才看的那一摞竹简。备喵一只爪子扒着桌边毫不客气地往上探头，颇为壮实的身体压得那旧桌子嘎嘎响。姜维颇有兴趣地看着他，而他也看清了竹简上的字——六韬。<br/>
备喵回忆起当年自己研读兵法的时光，若有所思地喵了一声，紧接着脖子上的皮毛就被一只手突然拎起来，他整个被放到地上。<br/>
“头次见到喜欢书简的猫。”姜维看了看他，又开始自顾自地读起来。备喵不满地抬头看了看，发现桌子腿有一道裂纹。他一扭脖子一摆尾巴走开了——让你不让我看书简，我也不告诉你桌子坏了。<br/>
还没走出去多远，就听到“咔嚓——哎呀！”一声，他头也没回地出了屋子，尾巴高高翘起来，昭示着他的心情的愉悦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时此刻，备喵正在皇宫附近转悠，等一会天就黑了，到时候自己可以弄些小法术掩人耳目地溜进去看看他儿子。<br/>虽然阿斗在自己的寝宫而没有去临幸哪个妃子，他仍然做好了非礼勿视的打算——天知道会不会有哪个大臣或者宦官在他的床上。根据自己的经验，这种可能性应该很大。<br/>走到宫门口的时候他发现自己猜对了，屋子里有两个人深沉的喘息声。其实备喵是有兴趣围观一下的，可是想到一个人是自己的儿子——而且很有可能自己的儿子还是受——就有点抹不开了。<br/>好的都不会遗传……他腹诽着走开，也不管自己把自己也数落进去了。转着转着，竟然不觉已经来到蒋琬府门口。虽说诸葛亮去后再无丞相一职，但是时任大将军、尚书令的蒋琬，就是实际的新任蜀相了。备喵三下两下窜到院子里——自己想着，算是监督工作吧。<br/>从灯光摇曳的窗口他看得到在几案前奋笔的蒋琬，这个当初被诸葛亮从自己的判决书底下抢下来的人，居然已经成了季汉的顶梁柱。回想起来当年诸葛亮对自己说的“此人非百里之才”，他忽然觉得心情有些复杂。当年也有人如此说过庞统，然而二人在他手下的待遇却是天差地别。虽然没人对他直接说过类似的话，然而他晚年时，时常于他人言语举止当中，察觉出人心变却的暗示。<br/>备喵于心里惆怅片刻，忽被一柄突如其来的扫帚打断了追思——<br/>“打死你个偷嘴的野猫！”<br/>备喵无辜地叫了一声，几步窜走了。蒋琬府里面活动的仆工侍女还算多，看来也是不容他。<br/>后来他得出一个结论，还是姜维的宅子里面好混。至少不会被人赶出去。<br/>除了几个小厮，便是陪伴夫人的两个侍女，一个平时打理事务的管家，还有一个干杂活的老头，此外竟无他人。偌大的院子里，到了夜间，便只有姜维的房里，长久幽幽亮着灯火。<br/>不是给公家干活，就是进修业务，这样的日子过得有啥子意思。备喵心里这么想着，自己还不屈不挠地跑去跟姜维挤在桌边看竹简。说也怪，自从上次桌子塌了以后，姜维好像有点怕他——也许是他脑补过辄，但是不赶他走了是真的。<br/>于是他在桌子的一角，把尾巴盘在爪子前头，蹲下来，缩成很大一团，跟着看那些兵书。除了要提防偶尔姜维看激动了一挥胳膊把他扒拉下去以外，别的还都不是问题。到了冬天屋子里有那点凉意，姜维就把手伸到他身子旁边去拿他暖手。他也不介意，小小地打个哈欠，自己先睡去了。<br/>这样的日子真的很不错，除了有的时候姜维会把他拎给小厮让他们给他洗个澡。猫毕竟是猫，洗澡什么的是不愿意的，可是他从来没逃跑过，只是恶趣味地把小厮们的衣服抓了个乱七八糟。<br/>为了逃避洗澡，备喵学会了审时度势地跑开——去看看别的官员，听听八卦奇闻什么的都行，反正回来以后姜维一准儿把他这点鸡毛蒜皮丢在脑后。<br/>这段时间里他去看过刘禅数次。自诸葛亮去世后，刘禅出宫的次数多了起来。听闻之前他出去玩一次都大张旗鼓地被礼官记录下来，不知怎么，他忽然替儿子产生了一种牢笼得脱的感觉。<br/>那一次见到刘禅是在街市之上。季汉的皇帝在皇宫附近闲逛，不肯回去，旁边只有几个宦官伺候着，逛逛小摊子，买些新奇物件，碰到乞丐还给些散碎的银钱，玩的好不快活。备喵趴在屋瓦上，向下瞧着他前世的儿子——后人常说，阿斗不像其父，懦弱无能，而刘备英武果决。而他现在却从刘禅的脸上分明看到了年轻时的自己的影子。<br/>就算是同样的树苗，长在院子里，做成婀娜的形状供人赏玩，或者立在风雨里，让霜雪打成虬曲的姿态，其命运终归是不一样的。<br/>他自嘲地笑了笑，忽然听刘禅大呼小叫：“城里怎么就这么多乞丐，难道是出了灾祸？朕没钱了，快……”<br/>“哎呀陛下小点声莫要让人听到！”宦官战战兢兢小声劝道，刘禅才住了嘴，“习惯了，总不出来。反正，你跟蒋琬说一声，让他查查。”<br/>“奴才遵命。”<br/>宦官传皇帝旨意。备喵摇了摇头，后汉的覆辙，搞不好又要重蹈。刘禅已经习惯朝中有人替他独当一面，自己之前又长久不出宫，自然与宦官接触紧密，有什么事让他们传话也是理所当然——只怕几代而后，又是一朝桓灵。<br/>备喵跳下房檐，喵喵叫了几声。阿斗见了，心里欢喜，跑过来就要抱。宦官怕猫抓伤了皇帝，自然阻拦。阿斗不依，叫他们几个抱来给他玩。<br/>于是几个宦官自然被抓的满手血痕，有一个人抓了他的后腿，被他狠狠一口咬得嗷嗷直叫。<br/>“这小畜生力气不小！快赶走它，别叫伤了陛下！”<br/>备喵却几步到了阿斗面前，阿斗也不怕，冲他伸了手。备喵一步跳到他怀里，就被抱了起来，乖乖地一动不动。几个宦官大眼瞪小眼，也无可奈何。<br/>“你们几个不好，吓坏了它。”阿斗抚摸着备喵头上的毛，笑道。<br/>备喵躺在他怀里，想起当年甘夫人刚刚生阿斗时候，自己抱着这孩子合不拢嘴的场景。<br/>那时候想，我终于有后了！仿佛这儿子定能强过自己百倍一般的信心十足。<br/>人总是如此，看到了未来的一点亮光，便欢欣鼓舞地往那条路上奔。但也只有奔到了半途，才知道路有多么崎岖，才有了切近的忧虑。<br/>便是死亡也抹消不掉这等忧思。<br/>备喵眯起眼睛，在皇帝的车驾里，晃悠悠地想一些过去的事。好不容易留下来的这些记忆，可不能糟蹋了。<br/>“陛下以后还是不要经常出宫的好，免得遇到危险。奴才最近得了些好玩的东西，待回去了，给陛下瞧。”<br/>“这样甚好。”阿斗听了大为感兴趣，“黄皓，你真是会玩的人。”<br/>“谢陛下夸奖。”那位被称为黄皓的宦官眯起了眼，笑道，“陛下，此次进贡之物，乃是选曹郎所进。”<br/>“陈袛吗？嗯，朕有印象。”<br/>“正是他。还有，回去后，望陛下切莫和侍中多提此次出游之事。奴才倒不怕责骂，只是觉得陛下每次都在他面前折了面子，心里实在不忍。”<br/>“休昭也是为朕好，由他去吧。”刘禅摆摆手，顺便摸了摸备喵的头，“相父在世的时候反复给朕推荐的人，就算是为了相父的名望，也不能不给他面子。他也不过是说几句，还能如何？”<br/>黄皓于是噤了声。车内沉默了片刻，刘禅似乎有些无趣，道：“给朕唱个小曲听。”<br/>宦官那雌雄莫辩的嗓音，若是把握好了，倒真也有点韵味。一向喜欢乐曲的备喵也听得入了迷。倘若天下得定，想必自己也会留心这些工于玩乐之人才，享受帝王乐趣吧。备喵自忖道，又觉得刘禅的手摸得舒服，便翻了身，把肚皮朝上，任他抓痒。<br/>如此，也算得帝王乐趣了。皇帝给我抓肚皮呢——虽然我是他爹，也算给他个孝顺的机会。<br/>这等荒诞的自得其乐。</p><p>在皇宫里享受了一阵子锦衣玉食以后，备喵就发现自己果然是享不得帝王之福的人——主要是受不了每天洗澡。这似乎和他当了三年皇帝就死了也没什么必然联系，可是他还是禁不住脑补到这一层去。<br/>他老家那边俗话说得好，劳碌命的。<br/>于是他趁着半夜溜了出去。不知道为什么，姜维家里那空荡荡的房子，如今令他格外想念。<br/>如他所想，来到那院内之时，纸窗里面果然亮着灯火。<br/>他三步两步窜上窗边，扒着往里面看，却没有如往常一般看到那将军的身影。他这才想起前不久蒋琬的院子里也静了，因蒋琬被派出镇守汉中。姜维身为蒋琬军中司马，定然要随之一起出征的。<br/>备喵悻悻然，忽然又觉得也许该留在皇宫里。这段时间里除了泡在姜维家看那些兵书之外，就是到处到各个官员的家中围观。所谓家国大计，日日看来，也无非是日常琐事罢了。他当年执意的四处征伐不无道理，只因他根本是个坐不住的人，不能像这些人一样日复一日地沉浸在这些鸡零狗碎里面。<br/>正在到处乱转的时候，忽然看到远处行来一辆马车，看起来很普通，仿佛只是寻常家中用物，然而备喵心里知道，这是费祎的车子。之前这些年他混熟了所有季汉臣子的宅邸，即使是仆从出入频繁的宅院，也能轻松来去。费祎和多数汉臣一般清廉，家中所用毫无贵重之物，车马衣食都十分简单。然而刘备知道此人虽然廉洁奉公，但画风与常人不同，经常执行公务的空档也要品一杯小酒，下一盘围棋。备喵每每都想抓他泄愤，却又碍于其政绩确实不凡，觉得自己没什么愤怒的理由。他曾经阅过费祎喝得大醉时写的奏折，居然条分缕析，笔迹清楚，也算奇人一个了。<br/>此时的备喵三下两下窜上车顶，见无人注意，便躺下来舔毛，隐约听见车内有人说话。<br/>“自公琰去汉中以来，成都的事务有不少都落在文伟身上，最近看你脸色都差了很多，想来颇为辛苦。”<br/>“哟，休昭突然关心起我来，还真是少有。是有什么事要求我帮忙吧？”<br/>董允轻轻哼了一声，“跟你说话没一句正经。平时要提防天子身边那些小人，回来还要跟你费唇舌。若是这样，以后我才懒得过问你的事。”<br/>“叫你说的，好像天子专门亲近小人一般，总是要你操心。我看是你过虑。之前我们几人同天子会面之时，我看他对国事非常熟稔，又有见地；就算他真的崇信个把宦官，或者是贪玩了一点，又有何妨？”<br/>“你以为天下人都和你一样，公务玩乐两不误？”董允轻声嗤笑，“说要保境安民，适度北伐，天子赞同之余首先提到军费开支，你以为是何意？”<br/>“天子想要扩充宫室，这件事情已经提过几次了。虽说影响民力，但是看起来你处处反对他，他倒是十分不悦。”<br/>董允长叹：“最近何止宫室，天子又想着广纳妃嫔，我也谏止了。”<br/>费祎哂笑：“至少他现在还听你的不是？”<br/>“瞧你说的……”<br/>话说到一半没了动静，车内一阵窸窸窣窣，然后又听到两人低声说了几句政务税收之事，就是有点前言不搭后语。备喵打了个滚，想看看他们在往哪走，忽然身下一坠，只听咔嚓哗啦一声，他整个坠入了车子里——原来他不曾注意到，车顶有一处漏洞，之前修补过，但是并不结实，被他一滚便又压塌了下来。<br/>他本能地伸爪子去扒住车顶，无奈还是掉了下去。还好车顶不高，掉下来也没摔伤，抖抖毛儿又站起来，回头一看，只见费祎和董允二人衣冠不整地靠在一起，此时此刻因为受到如此突如其来惊吓，都目瞪口呆地瞪着自己。<br/>车夫吆喝了一声停了下来，一边急急忙忙问大人是否有事一边就要掀开车帘来检查，费祎赶紧大喊没事没事赶路要紧，硬是把他赶了回去。<br/>备喵缩在一角看着两人有点尴尬也有点放心的表情，然后费祎再次按住了董允，吻了下去。董允却推开了他。<br/>“车子都破了你还有心情……”<br/>“没有心情也没法半路修好它，不过是只野猫而已，别管它了。”<br/>“这野猫，我似乎在皇宫里见过。”<br/>若有所思的董允再次被费祎圈在怀里，耳鬓厮磨了半晌。虽然他们没有进一步的举动，但是备喵还是有点尴尬地回转过身，默默对着车帘。<br/>原来两人刚刚一本正经地说天子修建宫室乃至税收之事的同时，是在做这种事，这还不是他此时最想吐槽的——想起当年姜维坏掉的桌子腿，他十分好奇，是不是季汉所有大臣家里的东西都是破的。<br/>“就快到了，文伟，你放手，让我把衣服整理一下。”<br/>“今晚跟我回去。”费祎在董允耳边轻声说。<br/>董允没说什么，但是从费祎满意的回应里听得出来，他应当是点头同意了。<br/>车帘刚被掀开，备喵就窜下了车，一头扎进了附近的小巷当中。<br/>舔了半天毛发，才把那些碎屑之类的东西弄掉。一边舔毛，他一边想起董允所说之事。阿斗意欲修建宫室，广纳妃嫔，这倒是意料之中，又有董允这样的贤臣在旁，应该没有大碍。然而备喵素知自己这个儿子，心中总是浮起一丝无根由的忧思。<br/>这段时间陈袛升职颇为迅速，不时地给刘禅进贡些有趣的玩物，又跟刘禅所信任的宦官黄皓交情甚好。董允也曾私下里和别人商议过此事，也进言贬斥过陈袛，然而刘禅的心思在哪里，知子莫若父，备喵看得一清二楚。<br/>他寻了处僻静所在，积聚身上那点可怜的妖气，试试自己能不能使出幻影之法，出面训斥阿斗一下——哪怕只是在他面前站上片刻，也够让他明白自己对其的失望和愤怒。这些年来他看在眼里的是阿斗毫无长进的治国能力和愈发明显的掌权欲望与随之增长的声色犬马之欲。费祎所说天子对国事熟稔，怕也只是溢美之词，或者单纯是因为阿斗对国事的上心。阿斗有兴趣于国事，却仍旧没有什么志向和才干，反而更像是急于收权在手，以免他人阻止自己为所欲为。<br/>不过最后他还是因为自己的修为浅薄放弃了这个想法。他只恨自己没时间修炼，不然说不定能化身人形，再做一番事业。<br/>然而到那时节，此世间又是何等光景，便是他无法逆料的了。<br/>他转过头，再次望了望长安的方向。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>备喵再次看到姜维，已经是数年之后的事了。当时姜维被升为镇西将军，凉州刺史——当然也是虚领而已——回成都朝见天子领受封赏。那一日备喵蹲在皇宫门口，看着姜维走出宫殿大门，一路向自己的车驾而去，也悄悄跟在他后面。自上次掉进费祎车中看到那尴尬的一幕以后，他有点怵于爬车顶，不过如果是姜维的话，他可以大大方方地跟进车里——约莫不会看到什么不该看的东西。<br/>姜维入车只是孤身一人，后面还跟了他这只猫。姜维刚坐下来，他就窜上了那将军的膝盖。久不穿用的朝服上没有征尘的气味，然而姜维脸颊边一个隐约的伤疤，显示了这些年他数次率军北上的过程中经历了如何的生死考验。<br/>“哟，是你。”姜维一如既往地没有赶他走，反而把他抱在膝盖上。<br/>“喵。”<br/>姜维笑着摸了摸他的头，车子开始摇摇晃晃前行。姜维一刻都不闲着，从随身行囊里找出一封公文，抖开白帛认真看了起来。备喵跳上他肩膀，见是南中守将张嶷的来书，内容也无非寻常汇报，觉得没兴趣，便转过身去跳到姜维脚边蜷起身子。<br/>跟着他回到那个冷清安静的院子的时候，备喵觉得莫名的安心。这大概不全是因为只有姜维的家人对待他特别友善，不但不赶他走，反而有时候会给他些剩饭剩菜。其实董允也曾拿着食物逗他玩，不过董允家中人员来往频繁，似乎有数不清的事情和人情往来。备喵前世虽然习惯这样的生活，到了现在，反而觉得心烦意乱。<br/>大约也因为他暗中觉得，世事已然与他无涉。<br/>“给它洗个澡吧。”姜维吩咐道。<br/>家仆忙活了半天都没抓到备喵，在屋子里叮叮咣咣跑了几个来回，备喵蹲在姜维的榻边，看着气喘吁吁的家仆，轻轻喵了一声。<br/>忽然他觉得自己被一双手抓了起来，抱在怀里。<br/>“今天反正我暂时清闲，既然它向来亲近我，我来给它洗洗好了。你去倒水来。”<br/>备喵回过头幽怨地看了一眼姜维，不过没挣扎。<br/>皮毛被水弄湿的感觉让他十分不快，姜维身为武将，手上力气很大，弄得备喵叫了好几声作为抗议。有那么片刻它甚至想伸爪子给他一下，但是扭头看到他挽起来的袖子下面露出手臂上的陈年旧伤，便于心不忍了。<br/>最终他只是伸出长满刺的舌头，轻轻舔了舔那些凹凸的疤痕。姜维的动作停了停，然后拍了拍备喵的头，把它抱了起来，转身去拿干布帮他擦毛。<br/>就在姜维刚刚转回头的一刻，备喵把握好了时间，甩了姜维满脸的水。<br/>然后他无辜地喵了一声，开始低头舔自己爪子上粉红色的小肉垫。<br/>本以为姜维会在成都多留些时日，然而很快姜维便打点行装，北上去涪城与从汉中退回的蒋琬会面。这段时间里跟着姜维看书信公文的备喵也了解到了事情的进展，蒋琬在汉水造船，打算出魏兴、上庸，不过后来被劝止了。其实船只已经准备妥当，无奈蒋琬当时多病，一时间无法行动。最近身体转好，考虑到涪城位置四通八达，决定以涪城为中心，命姜维北上连羌取凉州之地。<br/>看着姜维离去的车轮下扬起的尘土，备喵忽然怀念起久违的战场。虽然于他而言战场之上留下的回忆多为残酷的厮杀和苦涩的败绩，然而此时此刻，他也想看看季汉的将士们然后北进克敌，在那西戎来往之地，打下汉室的基柱。<br/>这想法让他因轮回和长久的安逸而疏远的壮志稍在胸中扰动起来。不知道哪来的力量，他嗖地窜了出去，追着姜维的车子沿路而下。<br/>姜维发现备喵的时候，车马已经接近了涪城。当时他一时疏忽，躲在角落里睡得正香，迷迷糊糊之间被姜维一把抱了出来。<br/>“将军连猫都带着？”亲兵问。<br/>“不是我带着，是它跟来的。”<br/>“真是奇怪的猫。”<br/>“我也不懂，它看起来一直不像是寻常的猫，这次藏在车里，似乎有意为之。”姜维说，“就把它带着吧，到时候让它在粮仓那里住着，还能防鼠。”<br/>不过到了涪城的备喵不肯乖乖住在粮仓，而是跑到了蒋琬的住处。<br/>蒋琬当时还在病中，备喵跳入他的窗子的时候，他只是迷迷糊糊地看了一眼附近的响动，便又昏睡过去。<br/>直到后来姜维来探病的时候，蒋琬的精神似乎稍微好了一些。他扶着榻边坐起来，拉着姜维的手对他说起自己给天子的上书。<br/>“我这身体真是个拖累，本准备待你出兵陇右，我便提兵……咳咳……为你做后方支援……果然担心什么来什么……”<br/>“大司马不必多虑，养病要紧。”姜维宽慰道。<br/>“之前出汉水之计是我少虑了……然而汉水之舟船，若能与北上之军配合，也未尝不可。”<br/>“若真的能分兵出来，或许可行。”<br/>“所以我才同意费祎与民休息之策………咳咳咳……若能几年之内休养生息，兵源充足，定能奏效。”<br/>备喵趴在角落里，听蒋琬一边咳嗽一边跟姜维说这些话，之前因他贸然修造船只的郁闷之情也消弭大半。说实话他最初知道这事儿的时候心里第一个念头就是“早知他能想出如此奇葩的办法当初还不如杀了他”。然而细想起来，他的愤懑之情到不全是因为此计太过冒险，反而是因为这让他莫名地想到了自己当年的夷陵之战。<br/>姜维离去以后，备喵蹲在蒋琬的枕边，看着榻上久染沉疴之人，垂了头。<br/>蒋琬的构想勾起了他当年雄心壮志的回忆——那时节他仍据有荆州半部，以及上庸一带。一牵制之军出汉中，大军主力自荆州直捣宛、洛，一直以来是他笃定的天下一统之起步。想不到那点希望的萌芽，被如此迅速地扼杀在乱世的凄风苦雨当中。<br/>如今当年定下的汉中偏军已经成为伐魏主要进军路线，而上庸当年虽然有孟达意图回叛，但最终仍旧是一场泡影。<br/>若自己还是当年那个雄心之主，大概此时也会对蒋琬说，便试试出兵汉川又如何？<br/>然而白日梦持续的时间并不久长。病榻上昏睡的蒋琬忽然转醒，咳喘不止，他也只能和寻常野猫一样跳出窗外，躲避进来的家仆下人。</p><p>没过多久，魏曹爽率兵伐蜀，费祎为主帅率军北上御敌，姜维也引军自涪城出，与之会合。备喵早就想看看如今的季汉军将如何作战，兴冲冲地躲在运粮车内，不料却被姜维揪了出来。<br/>他委屈地在地上打滚，不过卖萌显然说服不了姜维，当他再一次被发现扔了出来的时候，他咬着姜维的裤脚不松口。<br/>“姜将军。”忽然一个文士打扮的人上前行礼，他满头白发，但是精神还好的很，备喵一眼就认出这是参军赵直，向来通晓占梦等异术。<br/>姜维和赵直谈了几句便匆匆离开，赵直弯下腰，一把抱起备喵。<br/>“你看起来并非寻常兽类，听说你跟着姜将军一路到了这里，又想随军而行？”<br/>“喵喵。”<br/>“我不认得你，但是你的气息十分熟悉，或许是曾经相识。”赵直说，“既然你想跟着，我带着你好了。”<br/>备喵开心地围着他的腿转了一圈，用头蹭了蹭赵直。<br/>季汉军容初看和当年似乎没什么两样，但是真正开始排兵布阵的时候，备喵还是察觉到一丝不同。或许是久无战事的缘故，似乎众人都有一些怠惰。备喵抬头看了一眼戎装的费祎和他身后的姜维，悄悄闪身至军帐后面。<br/>那个态度最为激昂慷慨的声音就是姜维，不会听错，他坚持主动出击，热情得有些不合时宜——非只是被他人坚持守城为上的态度所衬如此，更与自诸葛亮去世后，季汉整个收缩战备的国策有关。这个偏安一隅的国家，仿佛一头西边的巨兽，如今正在收了爪牙，露出困倦疲惫之色。<br/>备喵不喜欢这样，他自己伸了爪子，张大嘴，发出恫吓的声音，但也不过是猫咪软软糯糯的叫，不像虎豹那样地动山摇。<br/>也许季汉只不过是像他这样一只小猫而已，却要抗衡魏虎狼之国。<br/>想到这里他讪讪地舔了舔脚爪，听得里面姜维沉静的声音。<br/>“末将愿率两千人出战，挫敌军锐气。”顿了顿，他接着说，“若不成功，愿受军法处置。”<br/>姜维大踏步走出帐门，甲胄哗啦啦的响声遮盖了备喵小小的打招呼，不过姜维还是注意到了他。<br/>“你到底还是跟来了。”姜维附身摸了摸他的头，“来看我破阵杀敌吗？”<br/>“喵！”<br/>备喵跳了几跳，打了个转，跟着姜维一直走到点兵台下。<br/>年轻将军意气风发的样子让他想到自己的年轻岁月，那时候关张赵仍在身边，随时可见军将飒爽英姿，阵前杀敌雄风。他自己虽然武力不比几位将军，但也曾独领一军于阵中来去，斩将——好吧战绩不提，至少自己每次都能全身而退。<br/>此时伏在赵直脚边看着姜维出城门同敌军厮杀，漫天的烟尘让他兴奋起来，但也只能用喵喵叫来表达而已。反而那个占梦的神棍似乎看出了他的心思。<br/>“姜将军真是锋锐异常，看起来就是国之栋梁之才啊。”赵直看了一眼备喵，感慨道，“你既然时常跟着他，大概也喜欢他这一点？”<br/>“喵。”<br/>“只可惜我为他卜过一卦……”赵直摇摇头，“也罢也罢，我并非那些益州耆老，整日散布季汉亡国之类的惑众谣言，只说姜将军一人，怕是命途坎坷啊。他若不投汉，或许官运顺畅，但想来无论如何也比不过在汉朝中前程锦绣。然而……其结局，怕无论如何也比不上事汉这般凄惨。”<br/>“喵呜……” 备喵偏偏头，跳上了赵直的膝盖。<br/>赵直手抚备喵的头，“我跟你说了，你也不会告诉别人。但我知道你听进去了。”<br/>备喵点了点头。<br/>“不管你是谁，听了我这些话，就别放在心里了。我只是憋得烦闷才说说，或许我的窥测，都是妄猜，谁知道将来会有如何变数？”<br/>备喵一跃而下，耳旁鼓声震天，姜维来往军中，手里提了敌将的头颅。早已等待多时的费祎见他得手，忙从其计谋，也率军而出。<br/>机谋军略，这位姜维也是不差。之前备喵只知道他喜欢研读兵法，却不知道到了战场上又当如何，如今见了他的真本事，连见多了英雄人物的备喵都开始赞叹起来。<br/>若当年自己夷陵之战的时候有这么一个人辅佐……<br/>这念头在心里打了个转，就因为黄权这个名字的浮现而沉了下去。<br/>当初黄权和自己争得面红耳赤，最后还是被斥退到江北布防。不知道这样一个锐气的将军，在那样的情况下，会跟自己有如何的言语交锋。他一点都不怀疑，姜维即使面对帝王，也毫不会掩饰心中的想法。<br/>暮色临近之时汉军得胜而还，备喵跟在姜维身后进了他的军帐，看他脱下甲胄，露出身上新旧交叠的伤疤——这一次倒是没留下什么伤，只是手背上好像有些擦伤，毛刺刺的皮肤下面有暗淡的血痕，姜维看都不看，披上了外袍，整了整袖口。<br/>备喵一耸身，两只前爪扒着他的膝盖，冲他喵喵叫了几声。<br/>“你来给我祝贺吗？多谢。”姜维笑了笑，“小胜而已，来日我必然亲手斩曹爽之头。”<br/>姜维并非吹嘘，他的眼神热切真诚，但是汉军却并非人人都有他这般斗志。自此次挫败魏军以后，汉军再未主动出战，而连天阴雨，魏军运粮不利，最后也向长安撤军而回。那一天姜维仍旧请求追击，如之前许久的请命都被驳回一样，此时费祎仍旧不许。姜维坚持请战，才得了几千军马出城而去。<br/>当然他没能斩了曹爽，只是斩杀敌军几百人，夺得了一些辎重粮草。或许如果汉军全军出动，便真的能够大破魏军，但此时此刻军中无人作此决议。备喵甚至也不确定，如果换了自己是主帅，会不会这样做。<br/>魏军退后，汉军也得胜还朝，姜维仍回涪城。备喵想了想，还是钻进了去往涪城的车子。<br/>这一次姜维看到他以后并未把他扔出去，反而将他放在马鞍上，若有所思地拍着他的头。<br/>冰凉的铁甲触碰到毛发，并不让他感到舒服，但勾起颇多回忆。<br/>忽然远处一阵马蹄急促，一传令兵来不及下马，冲姜维匆匆一拱手：<br/>“大司马病笃，请姜将军速速行军！”<br/>“唔，他……”姜维一蹙眉，也拱手还礼，“请回大司马，姜维领命。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那次姜维急匆匆回军以后，本已经数次陷入昏迷的蒋琬居然坐了起来，向他询问战况进展。当听说我军损失甚小，敌军狼狈退回的时候，他那憔悴的脸上显出了与病容不相符的容光焕发。大家都以为他是回光返照，然而谁都没料到的是，从那以后，蒋琬居然日渐康复。虽然仍旧时常卧床，但是日常也可以处理公务，过问国事，一直过了大半年光景，一直到了转过年来，蒋琬看起来似乎有痊愈的迹象。<br/>岁首大宴之后蒋琬略略喝了几杯，而姜维和其他人一样都喝得大醉。备喵绕着欢庆的大殿走了几圈，被好几个醉鬼抱起来当球扔，吓得他一溜烟钻进了姜维的袍子下面——此时的姜维正靠在墙边半睡半醒。他不像别人，喝多了高谈阔论或者是倚酒撒疯，而是不声不响第一个人发呆，然后便找个地方睡觉，安静得很。满屋欢腾嘈杂，只有他一个人闭着双眼小憩，安静得如同一尊雕像。<br/>“伯约在这睡觉，也不怕着凉。”蒋琬拄着拐杖，笑呵呵地走上前来，坐到姜维面前。<br/>姜维赶紧抹了把脸，一个激灵坐直了身体。<br/>“无妨……我有点累，但又不好贸然告辞，怕扫了大家的兴。”<br/>“喝了酒就跟大家一起玩乐便好。哎，我若不是久病在床，也想大醉一场啊。”<br/>姜维笑了笑，“大司马不必担心，看你现在气色不错，想必转过年来定然康复。”<br/>“是啊，我当然得康复，我还等着到能够带兵出阵的那一天，协助你北取长安呢。”<br/>姜维的眼睛略略一亮，点了点头。<br/>“年初那段时间，我险些病死，也是因为心里想着我对陛下的上表，才强忍着活了回来。”<br/>“虽说能活过来是好事，但是这样未免太过辛苦。”姜维叹了口气，随手又抄过酒杯喝了一口。<br/>“当年创业艰辛，我这点辛苦，远不能比。”蒋琬看着门口，若有所思，仿佛在等什么人从那里走进来，“当年丞相五次北伐，你也亲历过；再之前，先帝白手起家，更是多历艰难，每每说起，都感慨万分。”<br/>“如此说来，大司马也曾侍奉先帝左右？”姜维刚问完，就皱了皱眉头，然后轻轻咳嗽了一声，似乎有些尴尬，“啊，实在抱歉，我才想起来……”<br/>“无妨。”蒋琬笑道，“你说的是当年我醉酒误事，险些被先帝处死的事情吧？”<br/>备喵从姜维的袍子底下钻出来，冲蒋琬喵了一声。显然屋内嘈杂，沉浸在回忆中的蒋琬没有听到备喵微弱的提醒。<br/>“那一次多亏武侯求情，我才没被拖出去当即斩首。后来我认真反思，也觉得自己是年少无知，恃才傲物，才险些遭此大祸。后来我被免官，又被录用，自低级职位重新做起，直到如今掌握一国大权，才彻底体察做事不易，也能理解了先帝当时的盛怒。当时蜀中初定，各处都需要人才，然而我却贻误公事，现在想来，真是可笑啊……”<br/>被他这样一番悔过之词一说，备喵听得倒有些不好意思了。想想当年自己也的确急躁了些。于是他小心翼翼地跑到蒋琬的脚边，蹭了蹭他的小腿。<br/>“自那以后，我便饮酒有度，再也没有喝醉过，更没有因此误过正事，也多亏先帝那一次大怒。否则我也许也没有今日了。”<br/>“喵……”备喵伏在他脚边，轻轻叫了一声。<br/>“哟，这猫有几分眼熟，似乎之前在伯约那里见过？”蒋琬把备喵抱了起来，摸摸他的头。<br/>“只是野猫而已，但也不知为何，它跟我亲近，居然自成都跟到了涪城。”姜维笑笑，“说起来，丞相在时，便每每提起先帝，其他旧臣也时常追忆先帝旧事。先帝他，到底是个怎样的人？”<br/>蒋琬眼神迷离，似有无限回忆同时迸发，一时无所适从之态，沉默许久才轻声道：“其实我当年并未处高位，和先帝少有相处，若说他的秉性，我不敢说了解。只是对于他过去开创大业的经历……我只能说，非一般人能及。”<br/>“此言怎讲？”<br/>“那般艰难困苦，数度绝境，与逆贼周旋，雌伏守弱以待时机……这些比起浴血沙场，南征北战，更要艰辛数倍啊！非有超过常人之意志，恐怕早就灰心丧气，甚至一死了之了。”<br/>姜维频频点头，备喵却被夸得有点不好意思，喵了几声，又转入喝醉酒的人群里去了。<br/>当年那些困苦，他已经有些不大记得了。轮回没有洗掉他的记忆，但是时间可以磨平那些伤痛之刺。他蹲在门口仰头望着无月的天空，群星璀璨，一时让他有些恍神。<br/>那时能坚持下来，也许是因为自己心中长存希望。而现在，撑起这贫弱之国，还要坚持北伐讨贼的众人，又是何等心境？<br/>他觉得自己有些难以想象。<br/>而蒋琬对于协助姜维北伐的热切盼望，终于还是落空了。数月之后，蒋琬病势再次复发，而且来势汹汹，短短十几天，所有的医者都已对他的病摇头叹息。在那之前他已经做好了进军的准备，甚至和姜维详细地讨论了出兵路线，打算等夏季酷暑一过，便起兵伐魏——结果酷暑尚未彻底到来，蒋琬便已经病入膏肓。<br/>那一日蒋琬的病情还算稳定，精神也还好，特意打发了照顾他的家人去好好休息一晚。然而一直躲在角落里备喵看得出来，这一次，他是真的回光返照。<br/>三更左右侍女来看过蒋琬一次，当时他还没有大碍。然而不到四更，蒋琬忽然咳喘不止，浑身抖如筛糠。半睡半醒的备喵被惊醒了，三两步窜上病榻。看着他痛苦的样子，备喵转了几圈却无能为力，于是决定去找些人来。若能救他最好，若不能，至少不要让他一个人死去。<br/>他刚刚转身想要跳下地，忽然蒋琬平静了下来。<br/>“先帝……”他听到背后蒋琬虚弱的声音，吓了一跳，弓起背，连毛都炸了起来。<br/>大概只是他出现幻觉了吧，备喵缩着身子转回身去，看着病榻上憔悴的人。然而那双眼睛的确是盯着自己的，伴随着嘴角的微笑，蒋琬又叫了他一声。<br/>“陛下！”<br/>备喵发着抖凑近了蒋琬，蒋琬颤抖着伸出手来，把手掌搭在他的头上。<br/>“临死之人，是可以看到一些常人看不到的东西的。”<br/>备喵听了，才稍微放松一些，伏下身来。<br/>“臣等后人不才……让先帝惦念至此，实在是罪无可赦……然而微臣，咳咳……微臣一心光复汉室，自先帝警示以来，从不敢懈怠，臣……”<br/>备喵把一只爪子轻轻按在蒋琬手腕上，轻轻叫了一声，喉咙里发出细碎的响声。他很想告诉蒋琬不需要再说下去了，自己很感激他所做的一切，但此时的他不知道要怎么和蒋琬说话，只能用头轻轻蹭他布满冷汗的额头，用舌头舔干瘦如枯枝的手指。虽然是夏日，但是蒋琬的手凉如夜间的池水，备喵尽量贴近他，想给他一点温暖。<br/>“有先帝陪臣走这最后一段路，臣……感激不尽……”<br/>备喵一直趴在蒋琬的身边，听他的呼吸由艰难的粗重逐渐转向虚弱，然后居然有那么片刻的平和，紧接着便逐渐减弱下去，再也听不到了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蒋琬去后，驻涪城大军尽数退回成都。姜维得诏书被单独召往都城，因而一个人快马加鞭先回去了，备喵没法跟上他，只能整天窝在赵直怀里睡囫囵觉。<br/>“那天我梦到故去的大司马了，他跟我说起陛下的事情。”行至成都附近的一天晚上，赵直忽然小声说。<br/>备喵乍一听又差点炸毛，但是想想其实也瞒不过去，又没法和赵直说什么，只好随他怎样，便只是换了个姿势继续装作没听见。<br/>“别担心，我是个占梦人，别人说给我的梦，我不说出去。”赵直说，“别人入我的梦境告诉我的秘密，我也不会透露给其他人。”<br/>“喵。”<br/>“还记得我给您占的一梦么？”<br/>备喵摇摇头。前世的很多事他都记得，但是唯独那些诡异隐秘的谶预之事，他几乎没有任何印象，包括所有的梦境。<br/>“忘了便罢了吧……未来的事情，最好不要提前知道，而发生过的事情，最好也不要耿耿于怀。”<br/>这是在说我不必转世来这一趟吗？还是说，让我看过就忘了最好。备喵舔舔自己的尾巴，没有理会赵直。我迟早会忘掉这些事，但是此时此刻，无关过去，也无关将来，我只想知道眼前会发生什么。<br/>“喔，我差点忘了说正事。”赵直拍拍备喵的头，“我之前梦到过关将军。”<br/>备喵站起身来，仰头看着赵直。想起关羽的死他便心中隐隐作痛。虽然有人说他是骄矜自大，祸由自取，也有人说是东吴背信弃义，孙权狡猾无情，害死这一世名将，但在他这个作主公的心中一直觉得，自己放任关羽北上袭击魏州郡，以至于后方有失，他的死，自己也有罪责。当年自己和关张恩若兄弟，那时节突然听到云长殒命，简直如五雷轰顶一般难受。<br/>后来一时之间的痛苦消弭，随之而来的是更大的忧愁——失去荆州，自己一统天下的计划便等于落空一半。那般绝望简直无法压抑。<br/>过去的伤心事涌上心头，备喵可怜兮兮地叫了几声。赵直也叹了口气。<br/>“抱歉说到陛下的伤心处。我只是想让您知道，关将军自觉失了荆州是他的错，因此十分内疚，也要转世来为季汉出力。说不定陛下哪天就会在军中见到和关将军一模一样的年轻人呢。到时候陛下多多留意，说不定还能兄弟相见。”<br/>“喵喵。”备喵用头拱了拱赵直的胳膊，然后又蜷缩起身子睡了下来。<br/>一睁眼他已经在成都了，被放在一个软软的被窝里面，这大概是赵直给先帝准备的特别床铺。不过备喵没心思欣赏这个，一睁眼就溜了出去。<br/>成都也在举哀，有点奇怪，照理说蒋琬的丧期已经过了。蒋琬已经被葬在了涪城，当年诸葛武侯去世，也没折腾这么久。<br/>到人群里转了几圈备喵才发现，这次不是蒋琬，而是董允。<br/>董允就在几天前，也因病故去了。<br/>想起那天在车里看到费祎和董允的亲昵，以及董允所说的有关刘禅之事，备喵心里一阵七上八下。早在蒋琬驻军涪城时，费祎已经任大将军，录尚书事，如今蒋琬不在，姜维和费祎共录尚书事，但备喵了解姜维和费祎的秉性，他知道对于费祎来说，姜维这个少言寡语，办事雷厉风行，又一心北伐的人作为费祎的副手，无论如何都比不上公署私邸都是费祎的好伴侣，温柔娴淑的董允。<br/>咳咳，好像有什么词用错了。<br/>备喵蹲在灵堂门外，看着坐在黑漆的棺椁前发呆的费祎。昨天这时候他就是这个姿势，也不知道中途有没有去睡过，备喵有点心疼他，悄悄走了上去，用头顶顶费祎的腿。<br/>不过他没有动，备喵抬起头，看到费祎的脸——他好像没有什么特别悲伤的表示，也不像痛哭过的样子，反而嘴角挂着若有似无的笑容。只是眼神木然，仿佛灵魂并不在躯壳之内。<br/>不愿在这悲伤之地多呆，备喵独自来到皇宫，迎面就碰到陈袛和黄皓自大殿下来，有说有笑。<br/>“恭喜陈侍中新得升任。”黄皓细声细气地说。<br/>“还要感谢天子恩赏。”陈袛拱手道。<br/>“那是自然，不过也因为您这些年来侍奉天子勤勉，才得此嘉奖。”<br/>“也多谢黄中官在天子面前替我美言。”陈袛一脸的恭敬，“来日我将上书天子，推举您为中常侍。”<br/>“那就有劳阁下了。”<br/>备喵并不了解陈袛这个人，只知道他经常给皇帝进一些有趣的玩物和玩乐的点子。然而陈袛平时办事还算认真勤恳，因此备喵对他并无好恶。倒是黄皓，总让备喵有些不放心的感觉。也许是听多了桓灵朝中宦官弄权的事情的缘故。<br/>“诶，那猫不是之前陛下抱回皇宫的那只？”<br/>“好像有点眼熟。”<br/>“快把它抓回来，陛下之前还跟我问起过它呢。”<br/>“哎，黄中官，名贵的猫还不多的是？”陈袛一把拉住黄皓，“别费那个事了，明天我给陛下找几只性情温顺的来就是了。”<br/>“陛下特别喜欢这一只，说有种亲近的感觉，还因为放跑了它训了我几句。”黄皓不依不饶地追着备喵，“我定要把它带回去！”<br/>都这么久了，没想到阿斗还想着自己这只猫，可见平时都在干些什么。备喵不愉快地叫了一声，扭头就往皇宫外跑，可是黄皓和陈袛已经跟了上来。他们的腿脚倒还灵便，备喵东躲西藏，不知不觉竟然钻到了太庙里。备喵稍稍使了个障眼法，躲开卫兵钻了进去，但陈袛和黄皓不能擅入，只好讪讪走开了。备喵一路进了太庙。他前世时，这里供奉前后汉二十四帝神位，如今，他刘备的名字也赫然在列，与先祖一同享受后人的香火。<br/>但不知汉家道统，能够传延几世几代。备喵想着，远远妄想大殿里自己的塑像——倒还稍微有那么点神韵，尤其是那双耳朵。<br/>他回转过身，默默地跃上了墙头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后来备喵在太庙附近游走多次，但是很少进入。那里守卫森严，却并无人迹，除了节日或重大事件发生，才会举行祭祀典礼。备喵看着隆重的大典常觉讽刺——若说先祖魂灵都再转世投胎，祭祀他们又有何用？转而又想到孔子“敬鬼神而远之”，才稍稍理解其中真意。<br/>此时备喵蹲在太庙的屋檐上，看着鱼贯而入的几位将军。此时是延熙十二年，姜维假节，即将率兵北伐。出兵之前众将前来祭祀先君，备喵看到为首的姜维满脸肃穆，一丝不苟地行礼叩拜。礼节繁琐得他小小地打了个哈欠，心里想着自己前世是怎么熬过去这一次又一次的繁文缛节的。就在他昏昏欲睡的时候，祭礼结束了，众人各自退出，姜维却站在大门前，望着里面发愣。<br/>“姜将军。”备喵认出了说话人廖化。他第一次见到廖化的时候，对方可以说是惨不忍睹，不知道多少天没吃过饱饭，没好好休息——从吴军控制的荆州一路逃回成都，见了他的面就磕头痛哭关云长将军，害的本已平复了心情的刘备再次哭得泣不成声，以至于有一段时间，他看到廖化就觉得鼻子发酸。<br/>此时那些痛苦的记忆倒是淡了许多，备喵绕着墙头走到大门前，盯着两人看。<br/>“姜将军？”<br/>“喔……”姜维若有所思地望着殿宇之内缭绕的香火，备喵看得清楚，从这个角度看，正是自己的那尊雕像，也默默无言地看着姜维。<br/>“若先帝真有在天之灵，定能保佑我一战成功。”<br/>“喵！”<br/>廖化却苦笑了一下，往一边踱了几步，自语道：“不过八千余人，功成又能如何？”<br/>姜维许是没听到这话，但是备喵耳朵灵敏，听了个一清二楚，心里有点发酸。他还记得自己亲眼看到姜维费了多大的力气，才从费祎手里要下这些人马。后来费祎去驻守汉中，姜维因为都城政务稍微耽搁了一下。<br/>费祎和姜维虽然处理事情的能力都很强，但是最好还是不要一起工作的好，备喵围观过几次以后下了这样的结论。费祎向来工作的时候经常偷懒摸鱼，甚至小睡一觉。当初董允还在的时候，他就大大咧咧地枕着董允的腿偷懒，结果时间长了，连同其他人都一并染上了劳逸结合的习惯。然而自从姜维成为他的副手，向来动作敏捷，不到下班时间就搞定了所有公务，然后起身就走，有时候如果赶上费祎在睡觉，连招呼都不打一个。姜维还对属下说，没必要在公署耗着，如果事情不多，那么处理完毕当天的事情就可以离开了。<br/>这样一来那些摸鱼的属下也都一个个开始学起了姜维，干净利落地处理完手头的公务，然后纷纷回家。到了最后费祎经常一个人挑灯夜战，别说枕大腿，连个说话的人都没有。费祎又不是性情严厉的人，笑呵呵地接受了这个事实，又仿佛十分开心地自己留到最晚。有几次备喵觉得有点不忍心，留下来陪他。有一次费祎忽然抱着他毫无征兆地哭了起来，吓得备喵动都不敢动，不知道出了什么事。<br/>“休昭……”费祎哽咽地喊了一声这个名字，然后默默地流泪。眼泪流在毛皮上的感觉不那么好，但是备喵默默地忍受了下来。<br/>他失去过太多的人，眼看至亲至爱之人离去而无能为力的感觉，他比谁都清楚。忽然就被一个人扔在这个冰冷的世间，是一件很残酷的事情，他理解费祎的眼泪。<br/>其实董允死后，费祎工作其实已经比以前卖力了许多。似乎故意和姜维对着干一样，费祎加倍地努力执行着自己认为正确的路线。当年蒋琬主政，微妙地平衡着北伐和保境安民之间的关系。如今董允和蒋琬不在，费祎和姜维之间的理念差别终于显出了各自的锋芒。<br/>所以每次看到两人私下里还偶尔能喝酒聊天的场景，备喵都觉得有点不可思议。他们之间应该不是自己和曹操青梅煮酒那般各怀鬼胎，倒更像是在两人脆弱的关系之间勉强搭起的一座桥。<br/>备喵从他们的身上，第一次看到自己身为主君，所难以理解的微妙相处方式。<br/>于是大概也是为了维持这样的微妙关系，费祎并没有完全回绝姜维的北伐要求，终于肯给他拨出八千多人，令其出西平伐魏。<br/>虽然如此，费祎还是语重心长地对姜维说：“丞相当年五次北伐，皆不能有所成。我们智不如丞相，又能有什么建树？”<br/>姜维当时没有反驳，此时站在太庙门口，却忽然提起了那句话。<br/>“先帝当年开创基业之时，大概也没有想到自己是否智比高祖、光武，却仍旧不畏艰险，才有今日局面。”<br/>廖化点点头。<br/>“大将军以我辈比武侯，私以为是思虑过多。”<br/>廖化笑了笑：“看你既然有不平之意，当时你为何不对大将军说这些？”<br/>姜维摇摇头，转身走向门外。<br/>“虽然我只有八千军马，然而我与羌胡诸部早有联系，这一次伐魏，也当借他们之力。请廖将军不必忧心。”<br/>廖化有点尴尬地缩了缩脖子。原来刚才那句话，姜维还是听去了。<br/>然而姜维的雄心壮志还是落空了，姜维自汉中出兵数月以后，汉中收到军报，姜维因为粮尽引军而还，所借羌胡军也一并散去。<br/>备喵虽然跟到了汉中，但是没有去西平。这次姜维出兵，他内心中也觉得并无把握。而汉中附近山林中常有异样气息，好似仙气，引得备喵忍不住想要一探究竟，因而钻进山里一找就是月余，却一无所获。等他脏兮兮地从山里回来，想去费祎家蹭个地方住，却被费祎手下赶了出去。<br/>就这样在街头流落了好几个月，眼看天气一日冷过一日，这里的冬季又不比蜀中，还颇有几分冷意。备喵正哀叹时运不济，姜维已然撤军回来了。<br/>看得出来，姜维颇有几分沮丧，但是并没有失望的样子，仍旧和手下将领认真总结功过得失。备喵窝在温暖的屋子角落里听他们七嘴八舌，眼睛却盯在姜维脸上出神。<br/>若是这样一个人生在后汉，活跃在三分未定之前，又会有怎样的一番作为？当年董卓成名之前，在西凉一带与羌人交好，后来引军入中原，多有羌胡相助。如今备喵看着精通西陲风俗，善于联结羌胡的姜维，想起关于他当年在天水之时阴养死士的传闻。自汉武以来，养门客之风已然消退，非有大志之人不为此事，而姜维出身当地望族，若真曾养死士，其心中豪情，猜也猜到几分。<br/>此人如若当真起于天下未定之时，与群雄相争，当时一时豪杰——或许会成为一方雄主，也未可知。<br/>备喵被自己的念头刺激得打了个激灵，回过神来的时候，众将已经各自散去了。他站起身来，跟上了姜维离开的脚步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>费祎斟满姜维面前的酒杯，又给自己满上一觞，高高举起。<br/>“伯约出征辛苦，我敬你一杯。”<br/>“寸功未立，惭愧。”姜维虽然这样说着，也举起酒杯。<br/>“伯约过谦了，之前几次胜仗我们都看在眼里，而且所获粮草俘虏甚多，连天子都下诏称赞。”费祎笑呵呵地又替姜维满上一杯，“所投降诸将，我明日便要去见他们，以表我大汉收降之诚意。”<br/>姜维点点头：“只是请大将军务必小心。”<br/>“无妨。”费祎仍旧呵呵笑着，他总是如此满脸喜色，仿佛随时随地都升了官发了财一样。备喵在一旁一边甩干身上的水一边暗自觉得好笑——这平日里一脸喜庆的费祎，自己也是见识过他孤独一人流泪的样子的，细想起来反而更觉得有点替他心酸。<br/>“之前张嶷来信，特意嘱托大将军不要轻信降将，愚以为还是有几分道理的。”<br/>“呵呵，当初伯约初到丞相帐下之时，可还记得？”<br/>姜维笑了笑：“当时大将军倾心以待，维感激非常。不过大概不是每个人都存了我这样诚心投汉的心思。”<br/>“好，好，既然伯约关心我，自然也不能不领情。我自会留意，不过当时对伯约，可有点不一样——”说着费祎凑近了，眼睛眯成一条缝，“我当时就觉得，伯约必然是诚心来投，而且将来必然能在我大汉朝中做出一番事业。”<br/>备喵趴在姜维的背后，心里想着自己曾经收降过的将领。他们似乎都有点忌讳谈起自己的降将身份。虽然良臣择主而事，然而毕竟投降不算什么光彩之举。然而此时的姜维似乎毫不在意，和费祎聊起过去在武侯帐下效命的时光，聊得愈发投机起来。<br/>聊着聊着费祎便再次提起北伐之事，虽未明说，但是很显然他在暗示姜维北伐不可，此次粮尽而还便是个教训。姜维也不知听进没听进，只是微笑不语，一再劝酒。没过多久费祎便喝的有些酩酊之色，姜维还是笑吟吟地吩咐下人端来小菜和酒。费祎连连摆手。<br/>“不胜酒力，实在抱歉。我可是答应过休昭不能再喝醉的。”<br/>“看起来大将军之前可没少喝醉。”<br/>“有那么几次真的十分狼狈，被休昭狠狠训了，还是不长记性。”费祎苦笑着摇头，“以后啊，就没人管我了。”<br/>饭菜的香气惹得备喵也有几分馋。虽然现在他是一只猫，平时抓些小动物充饥，在姜维家里呆久了以后姜维的家人还会喂他些吃的，但是前世关于美酒美食的记忆仍旧存留。他凑上前去，仰着头往桌上看，看到费祎的眼角似有泪痕。<br/>他窜上费祎的膝头，把爪子搭在费祎肩上，去舔他的泪水。<br/>姜维看到备喵突然窜出来，忙让人去把他抱开，费祎却摆摆手说无妨。<br/>“这猫我见过好几次了，上次……”他欲言又止，讪笑了一下，多半是想起当时备喵掉进他的车里那件尴尬事，“啊，上次我在办公的时候，还见过它来着。没想到是伯约的猫。真没想到伯约居然把猫都带到汉中来了，你真是很喜欢它。”<br/>“不是我带来的，是它跟来的，上次在涪城它也跟着我。”<br/>“那就是它喜欢你。”费祎笑吟吟地托着备喵的两条前腿把它拎了起来，“好大一只猫，也不知道有多少肉，没了军粮还能用它充饥。”<br/>“喵！”备喵一爪子抓过去，费祎笑着躲开了。<br/>“它好像听得懂呢。”<br/>姜维只是在一边笑着不说话，自己又满了一杯酒。<br/>“你在蜀中也住了多年，”费祎抬起头看着姜维，“可知道蜀人不养猫？”<br/>“它不是我养的，只是野猫喜欢跟着我罢了。”<br/>“平时晚上不在你家过夜？”<br/>“有时候在。”姜维挠挠头，“怎么了？我倒是知道蜀人不喜养猫，却不知为何。”<br/>费祎露出一点难得的尴尬表情来，看了看趴在一旁的备喵，又看了看姜维。<br/>“倒也……没什么，只是伯约记得早晨睡觉的时候盖好被子，应该无妨。”<br/>备喵看了一眼支支吾吾的费祎，翘着尾巴走开了。<br/>虽然姜维不明就里，但是备喵知道其中蹊跷——说起来难怪费祎觉得尴尬，这的确不是在这种场合下，两个这样关系的人应该说的话。<br/>此时此刻天近黎明，备喵趴在姜维的床边，看他因为屋内火盆烧的旺而燥热地掀了被子，精赤的身体裸露在自己眼前。<br/>蜀人裸睡成风，曾有男性养猫，清晨阳物挺动而被猫误认为鼠扑咬之事，其惨状自不必细说。因此蜀人男性多不养猫，这也是为何费祎嘱托姜维盖好被子的缘故。不过此时姜维显然没把费祎的嘱托放在心上，轻轻在梦里发出了哼声，又把被子踢得远了点。<br/>备喵窜上榻去，无声地靠近了姜维。那身体十分好看，因为常年在战场上的磨练，肌肉结实突出，一道道陈旧的伤疤，显得那身体更有难以言喻的魅力。<br/>汉家天子向来男女通吃，刘备这一点爱好倒也能证明他是正宗汉室宗亲。此时即使他变成猫，眼福还是要享的。他上下嗅着姜维的胸口，收起尖锐的爪，用柔软的脚掌轻轻碰触手臂上坚实的肌肉。<br/>这时候他看到有东西在动——想都不用想，肯定是男人早晨都会遇到的那点小麻烦。<br/>备喵跳到他两腿之间，小心地打量着那硬起来的男性象征。它的尺寸在备喵所见过的当中，也算比较大的，而且稍微向前弯曲，正是最容易让人享受的形状。备喵把湿漉漉的鼻子贴上去，轻轻嗅着，男性的气味愈发清晰，他忍不住把头贴上去。<br/>这时候姜维大约也感受到了自己下体在被什么东西蹭，转醒过来，接着马上瞪大了眼睛。<br/>备喵看了他一眼——其实说一点都不尴尬是不可能的，不过想到自己只是一只猫，他愈发肆无忌惮起来。想来姜维应该知道为什么费祎会警告他不要养猫了，而且他现在大概也不想贸然有什么动作——不然多半以猫的天性，就会直接扑上去。<br/>所以姜维面无表情地盯着备喵，一动都不动，备喵反而得意起来，用潮湿冰凉的小鼻子上下蹭着那物，然后用脚掌上柔软的肉垫抚摸那愈发转硬的顶端。从肉红色的小口中渗出透明的液体，备喵探了舌尖，轻轻舔了舔。这时候他有点恼恨自己是一只舌尖有刺的猫来，若是一条狗，现在他也许早就肆无忌惮地用舌头玩弄起来了。<br/>姜维的脸有点发红，本来只是早晨无意识的半起，如今已经在这只小兽的刺激下，完全硬挺起来。而备喵没有想要放过他的意思，用自己毛茸茸的身体上下蹭着那硕物，脑子里一瞬间过了无数温柔缱绻的画面。<br/>若是自己能变成人就好了……<br/>就在备喵胡思乱想的时候，忽然一双有力的手抓住了他的身体，然后他被嗖地举起来，放到了地上。<br/>再抬头看姜维，姜维已经把裤子套在了腿上——当然那个部位还是顶起一个小帐篷来。<br/>“喵……”被打断了绮思的备喵有点不开心，转过头去，却又觉得自己的尾巴被掀起来。<br/>“喵？”他扭头看了看满脸疑惑，弯着腰掀他尾巴的姜维。<br/>“居然是公猫。”姜维摇摇头，嘟哝了一句，起身去穿衣服了。<br/>备喵仰着头看着姜维棱角分明的脸，炽热和冷清的气质在那张俊朗的脸上以一种不可思议的方式结合着。<br/>他蹲到姜维的脚边，软软地叫了几声，用毛茸茸的脸去蹭他赤裸的脚踝。姜维俯身挠了挠备喵的下巴，另一只手揉着他的脊背。他眯起眼睛，看着面前这位已经开始被时光的沧桑所侵染的将军。<br/>没想到经历过轮回的自己仍未心如止水，那一阵如心悸般的心动，让备喵忽然手足无措，挺起身子，从姜维手下挣脱出来，窜出了窗外。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>备喵跟着费祎回去成都的时候，姜维还在北伐战场上没有还军。他虽然只带了几千人，但仍旧联合羌兵，似乎打得有声有色。备喵本想跟随，无奈没了赵直，行事颇为不便——年前，赵直因为病重故去，备喵还颇为他伤心了好一段时间。赵直死前，在病榻上最后占的一个梦是费祎的，当时备喵记得清楚，他捻着花白的胡子，颤颤巍巍地拉着费祎的手，说此梦不祥，不祥啊！<br/>他是如何细解费祎的梦，备喵已经不大记得了，只是费祎似乎完全不放在心上，呵呵笑着说我自会小心。<br/>不过将近一年来，费祎身上并未发生什么危险的事情；转过年来，姜维再次因为补给不足而还，此时此刻费祎已去屯军汉寿。赵直说过的话几乎没人记得，也没人再提起，若非这一日黄皓突然说起此事，备喵也几乎都快忘了。<br/>“我昨天做了个怪梦，可惜赵直不在了。”当时阿斗是这么对中常侍黄皓说的，“要不然真想找他来给我看看。”<br/>“陛下若是在意，便让臣替陛下去民间寻一位占梦者好了。”<br/>“之前不是找过一位？不灵啊，还是赵直占梦灵验。”<br/>“赵直虽然灵验，也有失手的时候。”黄皓细声细气地说着，刘禅随手指了指一旁趴着的备喵，黄皓赶紧小步跑过去，把不情不愿的备喵抱了起来。<br/>“还有这事？”<br/>“之前他说大将军当遭大难，不过已经近两年了，大将军好得很。”<br/>“喵喵……”<br/>刘禅欣喜地把软软的猫咪抱在手里，挠他的下巴。还挺舒服的，备喵闭着眼，非常受用的样子。<br/>“大将军无恙，岂不是很好。赵直也不是神仙，有一两次不灵也难免。”<br/>“但不知陛下所做何梦？”<br/>“唔，我梦到大地震颤，房屋崩塌，四处皆不见人。慌乱逃出宫殿，却发现宫殿丝毫无损，大地也恢复了平静。之后……哦，之后我回到了殿内，发现里面无论家具用物，都被毁坏……”<br/>备喵看见黄皓在微微蹙眉，想来也能听出此梦的不祥之音。不过很快陈袛便不知从哪儿找来一位解梦大师，满口奉承地对刘禅说此梦并无不祥。刘禅看似心宽不少，赏了那人一笔财物。备喵看了只得叹气摇头——陈袛和黄皓所做之事，处处顺着刘禅的意思来，讨他欢心，刘禅不设相位，收权在手，却实际上并未全心于国事，因而自然让陈袛愈发权重，虽然官职不高，但所掌之权仅次于费祎。<br/>然而备喵此时此刻对这些却并不十分在意。之前他曾偶遇一仙，求请增进修为之法，而那仙人只是淡然拒绝，说你若修为精进，必然干预人间之事，这可是违逆天理的，因而我不能帮你。备喵垂头丧气地离开，心里盘算许久，也觉得仙人所说有道理，此后便学着平心静气对待宫中愈发明显的乌烟瘴气。时间久了，他已经接受了这个设定，因而可以毫无心理障碍地在皇宫出入，陪自己的儿子打滚卖萌。<br/>说起来这孩子也真是可怜，早早没了娘，孙夫人对他自然谈不上宠爱，之后又差点把他当了人质。而自己常年征战在外，父爱自是没能给他多少。诸葛亮身为他的老师，虽然他为人温和，但教导也算颇为严厉——小时候的阿斗，身边居然没有谁给他过疼爱。如今他对那些表现出任何温柔呵护的人都给予信任和厚爱，想来也是在弥补当年缺失的爱意。<br/>动了这样的怜悯之心，备喵就更能体谅刘禅了，不知不觉便在皇宫里住了好些时日。眼看岁首临近，皇宫里常有宴席，剩下的食物都给了猫猫狗狗，备喵吃胖了好几圈，更是懒得离开。<br/>这天他正在刘禅脚边玩一片羽毛，忽然外面小黄门急匆匆的脚步响起，伴随着气都喘不匀的喊声：“陛、陛下……大事不好！”<br/>刘禅站起身，“何事？”<br/>“大将军他、他……他身遭不测！”小黄门扑通跪倒在地，“岁首大会上，他被降将郭脩刺杀，虽然医官尽力救治，还是……薨了！”<br/>刘禅瞪圆了眼睛，颓然跌在坐床上。<br/>备喵耸起身子，只觉得心脏跳个不停，说不好是惊恐还是难过，只觉得脑子里一片混乱，不自觉地已经几步窜了出去，径自出了皇宫。<br/>费祎居然死了，一点征兆都没有地，被一个看起来完全没有歹意的人所杀。郭脩，备喵记得这个人，是当年姜维在西平收降的，备喵见到那人的时候，他看起来十分谦逊谨慎，和谁说话都会半垂下眼，谦恭得很。完全想不到此人会在宴席上突然刺杀费祎。或许他是魏国的奸细吧，所以才故作谦恭，内藏祸心，备喵隐约记得有那么一两次，见到过这个人在皇宫附近转悠，说不定其实也是在尝试季汉的皇帝。<br/>很快费祎的死便在朝中引起了不小的波澜，大家议论纷纷，自然有人说起郭脩曾计划对刘禅行刺，然而让备喵未曾料到的是，不久之后，大家便把矛头指向了姜维。<br/>费祎死后当年，姜维率领数万人出兵伐魏——此时他已经是季汉实际的首辅大臣，出兵之事，毫无阻碍。<br/>也就是从那时候开始，朝中的大家纷纷开始揣测姜维和费祎之死的关系。<br/>“郭脩当场被杀，活口都没留下来，自然没法审问根由——你可知道为什么？”大家开始传着不知道真假的谣言，“听说当时动手杀死郭脩的那个侍卫，曾经是卫将军姜伯约的亲兵！”<br/>对此，回军以后的姜维，没有做出任何回应。他仍旧每日操练士卒，研习兵法，对于那些捕风捉影，他完全视而不见，充耳不闻。<br/>一日尚书向充和秘书令郤正前来拜访姜维，席间喝了几杯酒以后，郤正忍不住问起此事。虽然拐弯抹角，但姜维还是一下子抓住了要害。<br/>“令先也相信，大将军之死的背后指使者是我这种说法吗？”<br/>也许是因为喝了酒，也许是因为姜维心里积郁已久，他这时的语气丝毫不像平时的淡然，听起来颇有几分愤怒。<br/>“不敢，然而大家都在盛传，说那杀死郭脩的侍卫……”<br/>“他的确曾是我的亲兵。”姜维答道，“但他是汉寿人，在家乡充当地方侍卫也有一年多了。若有人觉得这也是我的安排，我无话可说。”<br/>向充拍了拍姜维的手腕：“伯约不必急躁，只是些传言罢了，既然与你无关，也不必放在心上。”接着他故作埋怨地看了一眼郤正，“是令先不对，提起这话茬，要罚他酒！”<br/>“好好，我自罚一杯。”郤正赶紧干了一杯，陪了个歉意的笑脸。<br/>姜维摇摇头：“无妨，我是有些急躁了。其实如果众人这样认为，倒也未尝不是好事。”<br/>“何意？”<br/>“若如此，掣肘北伐之人，也许会收敛一二吧。”姜维说着，露出一个诡秘的笑容，接着端起酒杯，一饮而尽。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此时此刻坐在北上的车中，姜维一丝不苟地整理着军中大小卷宗。这一次他为抓住魏曹芳被废的契机，启程匆匆，因而不得不把很多公务带到路上来做，因而车驾也换成了高大有遮挡的辒辌车。为了随时观察地形，姜维特意把幔帐去掉，不时抬头看看外面的情况，和副将简单交流几句。而备喵此时此刻正悠闲地躺在姜维的座椅边，打了个哈欠，露出尖尖的牙齿。<br/>不知道是不是备喵的错觉，大约就是自上一次他对着姜维发情过一次，姜维好像有点亲近他起来，有时候他故意爬到榻上和姜维一起睡，姜维也不撵他走。有时候夜里醒来他能感受到身边温暖的身体坚实而有力，忍不住就要贴得更近一点，但是他的毛往往弄痒了身旁的人，所以姜维经常不自觉地一躲再躲。<br/>不过即使如此备喵也很满足这样的亲密感，他想起和自己同塌而眠过的很多文臣武将——其中令他有除了睡觉以外的想法，甚至有实际行动的不是没有，但多半是擦枪走火或者对方主动，如今让他这么充满期待和幻想的人，倒是头一次。<br/>只可惜自己是一只猫。想到这里备喵只能悻悻舔舔嘴唇，用头拱了拱姜维的腰，软软地喵了几声。姜维随手摸了摸他的头，一边挠着下巴一边和副将说话。<br/>“张将军前锋已经临近狄道，还有不到一百里。”<br/>“好，我军几日之内便可抵达，这一次，必要大败魏军。”姜维说到激动处，挠着备喵的手指用力了一点，他觉得有些许疼痛，喵喵叫了几声。<br/>“这里是夏侯将军所送来的地图，详细绘制附近山川地势。”<br/>姜维接过地图，备喵也跳上小几去看。他前世曾也动过北上断凉之念头，然而很快因为孙权袭杀关羽而作罢北方军务，如今降将夏侯霸送来的地图，到让他有几分兴趣。<br/>夏侯霸是之前费祎还在的时候便投降过来的，说起来他也算是个奇人，和汉、魏两家都有亲戚关系，司马懿诛杀曹爽及其党羽，夏侯霸家族亦牵连其中。这人的政治嗅觉还算敏锐，知道自己要大难临头，居然独骑趁夜脱营而出，辗转多时，来到季汉。备喵倒是有些诧异他会选择投汉，其父夏侯渊死于黄忠刀下，想来这人也该切齿异常。不过当备喵见他和姜维谈了几次话，便也理解了他的做法——近与郭淮不合，远有司马逞威，杀父之仇固然刻骨铭心，但近在眼前的危机，尤其是来自内部的威胁，更让人胆寒。备喵想到自己当年如此切齿东吴背叛，却对老对头曹魏暂时弃之不顾，倒也能够和这位弃家投敌的将军有几分共鸣。<br/>“天色不早了，传令全军扎营休整。”<br/>姜维行军并不匆忙，看起来是打算养精蓄锐，一举获胜。上次粮尽而还以后姜维片刻没有休息，马上又开始整军备战。朝内虽然颇有微词，但此时此刻姜维以卫将军录尚书事，乃头号重臣，刘禅也颇为支持他的北伐。姜维计议出兵，阻拦的力量并不算大。<br/>半月营依山而立，晚间林色萧然，有隐约雾气涌动，备喵眯眼看，总觉得那里藏着高人。虽然最近他也减了寻仙访道的念头，但是这林子对他引力不小。<br/>正犹豫要不要过去看看，忽然背后一阵马嘶，备喵回头看，见马厩里昂然而立一匹枣红战马，正冲他喷着响鼻，蹄子在地上刨。<br/>备喵先是疑惑，接着以有限妖力去试那马，瞬间浑身的毛都竖了起来，几步跑上前，几乎要用两条后腿立起来，去抱那马脖子。马儿低下头，眼眶里有泪水打转。<br/>云长……<br/>备喵说不出话来，只能喵喵叫，也没有眼泪，只是紧紧抱了马头，拼命地用脸蹭来蹭去。<br/>他记起赵直所言，关羽对失荆州心有惭愧，立志来世亦报效季汉。备喵以为他会转世为人，没想到，他居然和自己选了同样的路。<br/>只可惜关羽转生之马虽有记忆，也认得出自己，但几乎没有什么妖力，是以他们无法沟通。<br/>只能这样静静相拥片刻，聊以慰藉当年生死相伴之情。<br/>不知何时姜维站在了他们背后，直到备喵依依不舍地放开赤马，姜维弯下腰，把他抱了起来。<br/>“这匹马在军中多年了，虽然不是我的坐骑，但我记得它。因它服役年头太久，又无老态，所以印象深刻。而你……”姜维对备喵说，“你已经超过了普通狸猫应有寿数，却还是健壮得很。”<br/>“喵……”<br/>“蜀中多有灵异之事，然而我如果不是亲眼所见，倒也不信。”姜维说，“你若真有神通，可否给我指点一二？”<br/>备喵摇摇头，挣扎几下，从姜维手里脱出，一溜烟穿过营寨，消失在了树林里。<br/>诸多往事同时涌上心头，备喵觉得坐卧不安，倒是这林中云气能让他稍微安心，又想着云长忠勇，至死不渝，心里无限感慨。<br/>忽然背后一阵异样气息传来，备喵转过头去，见一峨冠博带之人，手持一柄塵尾，鹤发童颜，笑眯眯地看着自己。<br/>备喵见了他，张大嘴发出威胁的吼声，往后退了一步。<br/>“呵呵，先帝别来无恙？”对方施礼道，“臣李意其见过先帝。”<br/>备喵放松了高耸的身子，不情不愿地凑了上去。<br/>“先帝见过关将军了？”<br/>备喵点点头。<br/>“所谓世事无常，缘分更是玄妙，无法尽述。臣不才，妄测先帝命数，看起来，您仍旧挂心？”<br/>“喵……”刘备想起当年李意其于纸上画车马大人，尽皆损毁，以暗示自己东征不成之事，心里苦笑连连。<br/>“臣有意提示先帝，但是您却坚决心意无可转圜……也算是命数如此。今日见您居然宁可落入畜生道也要回归季汉，想来，臣当时的警示，都是无用功了。”<br/>看起来你也是仙家，又何必和我说这些？备喵不满地伏在地上，尾巴甩来甩去。李意其似乎明白备喵的心意，上前一步，附身下来以手覆其额。<br/>“臣也算有几分仙缘，如今修成，也可以帮助先帝一二。”说着他手心浮起一阵光芒，备喵觉得浑身通透畅快，忍不住打了个滚。<br/>待他站起身的时候，李意其起了身，捻着胡须微笑。<br/>“记住这口诀，先帝便可以暂时化为人形。但是请您谨记，以您的修为，化成人形也只能维持数个时辰，而且消耗极大，每次用过，若变人时间短，期年间不可再用妖力，若时间长，数年不可再用。请先帝慎重为之。”<br/>备喵记了口诀，李意其再次施礼，转身而去。备喵本想留住他问问季汉将来命运，然而追上几步，终究还是停了下来。<br/>待他回营以后，已经是夜半了，姜维还在主帐中，刚刚议事完毕。众将皆出，唯有张翼还在帐内，踌躇片刻，问姜维道：“卫将军……真心认为北伐成功有望？”<br/>“若是粮足，我定能大获全胜，取凉州之地。”<br/>“即使如此，又当如何？东向长安，可有斩获？”<br/>“此事也未可知。”<br/>“将军……恕我直言，将军已经数次北伐，虽有功劳，也有败绩。之前丞相五次伐魏，最后皆以退军告终。将军可否想过，北伐之举……或许是天意不在此。”<br/>姜维沉吟片刻，只是笑了笑，“我非神仙，伯恭也是凡人，我等岂能妄测天意？当年丞相辅佐先帝创业，众位将军无不效死命，难道是因为已预先查知天意属之？我看未必。”说着，他轻轻放下手里的笔，正色道：“我信人力，不信天命。若非要说，我宁可相信，我姜维归汉，乃是天意。我只有尽力而为，死而无憾。”<br/>张翼并没有多言，只是拱手而退。备喵轻轻跳上几案，把头抵在姜维颈边。<br/>“你也跟随我多年了，你知道我的心意吧？”姜维没有看向备喵，但帐内空无一人，备喵知道他是在和自己说话。<br/>其实此时此刻他未尝不想试试刚学会的幻化人形之法，告诉姜维自己就是季汉先帝，他理解他的苦心。然而他终究还是静静伏下身来，凝视着将军鬓角渐渐覆上霜色的头发。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姜维到达临洮附近，安营下寨，一边指挥一边拿着地图在规划进军路线。备喵昨夜陪姜维交流了很长时间感情，虽然他口不能言，只能喵喵叫，或者蹭蹭姜维的身体，但是显然姜维对这样的陪伴已经足够满意了。他似乎是个不需要过多与人交流的人，只是独处的时候，会偶尔似无意识地表露一些感情的波澜。<br/>备喵此时可谓恃宠而骄，趴在姜维肩膀上，姜维也不赶他，弯下身一点点撑住备喵的重量，低头继续看地图。偶尔有亲兵走过还从姜维的肩膀上逗逗他玩，备喵也不理睬他们。<br/>忽然一人近前，备喵还没反应过来怎么回事，就被姜维一手拎起来，放在桌上。<br/>“伯恭何事？”姜维立直了身体，问面前来人。<br/>“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息要来通报。”张翼说，“先听哪个？”<br/>“哪个先来的听哪个。”<br/>“好，张嶷将军在狄道斩获魏军倍于己军之数，魏军丧胆。”<br/>“不错！”姜维颇为兴奋，“我定当上禀天子，为其请功。”<br/>“不必着急，还有一个消息呢。”张翼说，“张将军因带病用兵，体力不支，战死于阵前。”<br/>姜维的眉头拧起来，嘴唇都有些发抖。<br/>“伯歧他……”<br/>张翼的眼圈发红，毕竟是多年战友，死在阵前，虽说大丈夫死得其所，未免也引人心酸。不过姜维只是呆立了一会，便接着问：“当时魏军何人领兵？”<br/>“徐质。”<br/>“好，来日我便引军进攻，定要斩了他的人头，来祭我军将士。”<br/>姜维说到做到，不久以后与徐质大战，斩其首而归。备喵未得亲自上战场，因此无法得见姜维斩首敌将的雄姿，心中甚为可惜。他甚至想过哪天找个机会，变成人形一次，随他上一次战场。<br/>不过自己突然出现，又该说是什么身份呢？备喵有些纠结。<br/>此时正值姜维率兵得胜过来，备喵三下两下窜上姜维的马背——军中很多人都知道卫将军有这么一只奇特的猫，若是换算成人的年纪，应当是寿过百岁，是猫中的神仙一样了，似乎颇通人性。看到他跑出来，也没人阻拦，任凭他趴在马鞍上，晃悠悠地随着大军进营。<br/>然而姜维此时脸色却不大好，没有像平时一样抱着备喵摸他的头，反而把徐质的人头往辕门一扔，径自下了马，打着趔趄往营内走。<br/>备喵意识到，姜维可能受伤了。其实出兵之前姜维就有些身体不适，后来听说张嶷的死讯，似乎病得更加严重了一些，带病上阵，虽然有所斩获，但是不免阵前受伤。果然很快军医围拢到姜维营中，开始替他疗伤治病。<br/>这一次姜维伤势不算太重，但加上病情侵扰，看起来让人颇为担心。即使如此，姜维还是勉强进军，但已经无力深入，只好拔三城百姓而还。退回汉中的路上，行至武都，姜维终于撑不住，病得无力行军，只好暂时驻扎于武都休养。<br/>一时间幕府之内，医者和巫师进进出出，随时随地都有人来诊病，也有男女巫师于院中作法祈祷。备喵每日陪伴在姜维床前，虽然自己做不到什么，但偶尔姜维睁眼，他都会蹭上去，用粉红的小鼻子轻触姜维的手背。那手背骨节嶙峋，凸起多年来积累的伤痕和被风霜所侵蚀的干枯皮肤。北地肃寒，地高谷深，行军颇为不易，即使是不畏艰难困苦的姜维，也无法阻拦那些苦境在自己身上留下如此的痕迹。备喵用有刺的舌头舔着姜维的手背，竟然觉得自己的舌头都比他手上的皮肤光滑柔软。<br/>又有人来探病，当时姜维精神稍好一些，还能和他们说说话。那些人劝姜维莫要担忧，好好养病，但是话语有些模糊<br/>“咳咳……不知道那群巫医跟诸君说了什么，多半是说我……来日无多了吧？”姜维索性笑着直接问了出来。<br/>众人面面相觑，一个劲的摇头，说没这么回事。但是也有人垂了头，看似眼中有泪。<br/>“别担心我，我死不了。”姜维说，“我清楚自己的身体。”<br/>“请将军不要多想……”<br/>“我自己未曾多想，反而是各位替我忧虑了……实在惭愧。”姜维的眼窝深陷，但眸子还炯炯有神，“等我病好了，还要再次出兵……斩敌首级，进奉陛下。凉州……咳咳……迟早为我大汉所有。”<br/>当时他身上还有热度，大家的表情看起来都一副“你烧糊涂了吧”的样子。不过姜维也没有更多说什么，只是闭上眼继续休息下来。<br/>待众人都走了，备喵趴在他的枕边，姜维侧过脸看了看他：“你若是有什么法力，可否看出我能否渡过这一劫？”<br/>备喵没出声，只是静静地把爪子搭在他的肩膀上。姜维翻了个身，又睡下了。<br/>过了几天他果然病情有所好转，医师嘱咐药可以暂停几日，以观后效。如果再次病发，便继续服药。这些天来姜维看照顾自己的亲兵也都十分劳累，特意嘱咐他们这几天晚上不必盯着自己，可以去休息。他自己甚至可以下地来短暂走动。大家看他身体转好，十分欣喜。<br/>然而过了两日，一夜备喵正挤在他被窝里熟睡，忽然觉得隔着汗衣，那身体热得不正常。他睁眼用鼻子贴在姜维颈窝，果然热得怕人，再看他的脸色通红，双目紧闭，任凭备喵怎么推他都不醒。他口中似乎念着什么，听不清楚，多半是高烧的胡话。隐约也听得“魏贼”“北伐”乃至附近几个地名，甚至喊了已经去世的张嶷的字。<br/>备喵吓坏了，跳下地去找亲兵。无奈大家都奉命去休息，门口的守卫都打起盹来。备喵本来气不打一处来，想要狠狠给他们几爪子，又想起姜维生病的那些时候他们熬得眼睛里全是血丝，又于心不忍。想了想，他忽然灵光一现。<br/>念动李意其教他的口诀，一阵轻烟，他果然化身为人。看向镜中，正如他前世二十多岁，三十不到的模样，精神焕发。<br/>而且最好的是……妖物化人，果然还是穿着衣服的——此时便用他前世的名字称呼他吧——刘备掸了掸衣袖，转入厨房，轻而易举找到药物，把药煎上，又打了冷水，拿了厚麻布，先打算替姜维降降温，免得烧坏了身体。<br/>他替姜维擦了擦额头和脖子，然后用冷布敷于额上，不时去看看药釜。辗转走了几个来回，约莫不过半个时辰，便觉得体内妖气扰动异常。他平心静气引导内气，还是觉得不顺。果然第一次变成人形颇为不熟悉，看起来这一次是坚持不了多久的。不过好在这种药本是应急，应该不需要煎久，只要能帮姜维弄好药汤，喂他喝下，自己变回去也无妨。<br/>冷敷有了点效果，姜维体温稍低，表情不那么痛苦，稍微整了整眼。刘备起身拿了药，扶他起来，喂他慢慢喝下。姜维微微张了张口，似乎要问什么，但是喉咙嘶哑，发不出声音。<br/>“将军好好休息，别多费力气。”刘备在他耳边轻声说道，又慢慢帮他躺好，掖了被子。姜维闭着眼睛，不知有意还是无意地从被下探出一只手，备喵抓了那滚热的手心，笑着俯下身来，“你会没事的。”<br/>姜维安静下来，迷迷糊糊半睡半醒，也不只是因为发烧还是做梦，口中又念叨起什么来。刘备一时心酸——他即使在病中，也在环境之内与魏军作战。此等执念，却又未审从何而起。然而当初自己的执着，又是为何？细细想来，若是说因为功名，倒也不错，但是那困苦乃至数次甚至有丧亡之危时，又何尝是什么简单的功名富贵，能够撑着他渡过那些困境？<br/>或者，倒不如说支撑他的，是比功名富贵还简单的，纯粹的不甘和对自己没来由的自信。也许希望是不需要理由的，只是想着，便去做了，一生无怨无悔。<br/>又静静坐了片刻，刘备已然觉得自己要撑不住了，即将变回兽形，但心中却有些不舍这样的相伴。于是他再次俯身，轻轻吻了姜维的唇。他的唇间还留有药草苦涩清香之气，而刚被药汁滋润过的唇，也不那么干燥皴裂。这一吻过后，姜维又微微睁了眼，刘备却一转身躲入屏风后的阴影。<br/>再次出现的时候，他又是之前那只白底花毛的大猫，几步窜上姜维的床，趴在枕边。此时姜维也已经闭了眼，呼吸平静地睡下了。<br/>第二天姜维好转了一些，问起昨夜谁来给自己喂药，亲兵都说不知。有亲兵壮着胆子问是不是昨夜烧的太重出现幻觉，姜维摇头说你们也看到水盆和厚布，乃至药碗羹匙都在屋内，难道是自己变出来的不成。<br/>备喵揣度着，多半姜维也没好意思开口问，谁照顾了他然后还趁机揩油——想到那一吻，他心中到还颇为得意了好一阵子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>上次变人不到两个时辰，备喵便累的大睡了几天才缓过来。不过还好姜维这几天也在回复体力，所以并未启程回汉中，只是留在武都，身体还觉得可以的时候处理公务。备喵也不跳上桌子，也不爬他的肩膀，每天大大咧咧在他的床上打着滚儿的睡觉，到后来姜维都开始担心他了。<br/>“要不要把它送去兽医那里看看？最近它一直在睡，喂东西吃的也不多。”姜维指着备喵对亲兵说，“别是我病好了，它又生了病吧。”<br/>“从它出现在将军府中到现在，已经有二十年了吧，那时候我记得它就已经成年了。所以我猜，这猫大概是老了，寿数快到……唔，没、没什么……”亲兵一低头，看着备喵的尖爪正按在自己的小腿上，眼露凶光，马上闭了嘴。姜维哈哈大笑，一把捞起备喵，放在腿上。<br/>“看起来是没事，大概是最近天气寒冷，所以嗜睡而已。”姜维说着叠好桌上的白帛，以蜡封好，交给亲兵，“有些正事交给你去做。这些信件速速发往成都，尤其是给张嶷将军家人遗孤求请抚恤的上表，切不可耽搁。”<br/>“是。”<br/>忙了一上午，姜维也觉得累了，撤去小几，躺在床上，拉过被子来。备喵蜷成一个毛球，仍旧在木枕旁安睡。<br/>“你那天一直在屋里吧，你可知道是谁来照顾的我？”姜维对备喵说。<br/>备喵没理他。<br/>“那天早晨我嗅到你毛发中有草药味道……难不成是你变了人形给我熬药？”姜维半玩笑地说，备喵却动了动身子，转头盯着姜维看。<br/>姜维洞察力果然敏锐，不得不佩服，然而此时的他不能否认也不能肯定，只得懒洋洋地喵了一声，又继续去睡。<br/>“一转眼……已经二十年了。”姜维感叹道，“虽然有小胜，然而距北伐功业之立，还遥遥无期。我有时也不免忧心。”姜维似自语道。<br/>全军撤回汉中休养生息，再次等待时机北伐。备喵无事时除了静养休整，便到处游山玩水——虽然这地方倒也没什么山水可游，又无神仙方士。自那一次变成人，如今虽然妖力渐渐恢复，但还是觉得颇为力不从心，估计下次变人还要等至少一年左右。<br/>这一次比上次来的时候，汉中城内百姓似乎稀少了一些。虽然有自陇西三城迁移来的百姓定居，但那种荒破感还是难以掩盖。而深山中多有百姓定居，想来就知道，是躲到这里的逃户。连年征战，想来百姓的负担也格外沉重，才有诸多人口成为逃户。备喵觉得心里难过，凑到一户人家附近想去看看究竟，然而那家的孩子眼尖，一眼盯上了他，尖声喊道：“好大一只猫！爹爹！快拿弓箭打来吃！”<br/>备喵吓得赶紧钻进山林当中，逃走时隐约见那孩子面黄肌瘦，甚是可怜。<br/>回到姜维府上，正赶上张翼来访，和姜维争论北伐之事，几乎快吵了起来。张翼拿着户口籍册和粮仓簿册一页页翻给姜维看。<br/>“逃户甚多，粮食又愈发吃紧，我们不如撤回成都，休养几年，再等待时机北伐。”<br/>“魏国最近司马氏跋扈，政权不稳，我们若不趁虚而入，恐怕就没有机会了。”<br/>“伯约，你上街看看，百姓们现在都是什么样子！”争论时久，张翼怒道，“我不求你体恤百姓，但是这样的情况，如何维系大军用度，军心又如何能稳？”<br/>“若不北伐，魏国便有机会休养生息，尤其是驻边之军，一旦囤积日久，定要来攻伐我国。到时候百姓就不受苦么？”<br/>这样的争论毫无意义，备喵甚至也不知道自己该站在哪一方。若说为了民生疾苦，自然当休兵，但魏国此时的确局势动荡，若是真的等司马氏大权在手，各地叛乱平息，要想北伐又谈何容易？若不伐魏……还有转圜之机么？现在动荡中的魏国尚未伤及元气，到了那时候……<br/>天下不能久分，强大的魏国若不能亡，那亡的就只有弱小的季汉。这道理简直显而易见。备喵不敢去想这样的未来，他自己甚至也看不到北伐的希望。但是姜维仍旧一丝不苟地研究兵书和地图，和收降的魏国将领交谈讨论，似乎完全没有对这样无望的未来有一丝一毫的担忧。<br/>如果自己能说话的，他真想问问姜维，你真的觉得自己有胜算吗？<br/>世间最为可怖的，不是艰难困苦，而是毫无希望的死局。此时此刻面对已经大定的天下之势，连当年的枭雄，都开始感到迷茫起来。<br/>不久后，姜维借魏实际掌控朝政者司马师病故之机再次北伐，设计引临洮守将王经应战，在洮西大破之，斩首数万。接下来一路北上，平时让汉军头疼的邓艾，也被打退一次。然而姜维虽然出手迅猛，敌方反应还是不慢，陈泰和邓艾再次出兵相救，死守狄道，最终姜维围城日久，却不能攻克。然而这一次姜维铁了心要夺下狄道，率兵猛攻，然而迁延日久，粮草不济，最后也只能退兵。<br/>当初追王经到狄道时，张翼连番劝阻，甚至和姜维在军帐里当面吵了起来。姜维一开始还据理力争，后来干脆一言不发，直接赶他出去。退兵后两人一直都没什么话，张翼每次都是一脸“我告诉过你的”，而姜维对他看也不看，一副“别来这套”的样子。他们和好还是因为一次酒宴上，杨戏喝多了以后嘲弄姜维，说到最后大家都听不下去了，只有姜维一个人还一副无所谓的样子听着——张翼终于起身，把耍酒疯的杨戏拖了出去。<br/>此时姜维已经因为战功晋升为大将军。他虽然早有都统内外军事之权，然而此时此刻因为洮西一场大胜，他才得到名义上的最高军权。<br/>那之后姜维对张翼客气了许多，张翼也不好意思一直绷着脸。不过他还是忍不住找机会就向姜维说起要暂缓北伐的意思，姜维只当没听到。<br/>数月以后姜维再次出兵，兵向上邽。虽然他未曾明说，但是很多人都猜测，他的意图是取下天水郡——自己二十七岁之前的家乡。<br/>此时时隔二十余年，家乡已成他乡，而姜维是否将蜀中当成自己的故乡，备喵无法猜测。他只知道当年姜维得母书，内有当归，而他以远志相答，看似心如铁石，但是从如今这一举动来看，他未尝不曾留恋那个自己长大的地方。<br/>只是心中有更重要之事，有些东西，不得不放下罢了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大破王经那一次胜绩，的确给汉军带来极高的士气鼓舞，军中无人不振奋，所以张翼即使心有不甘，也闭了嘴不说话。至于胡说八道的杨戏，更是众矢之的，最后竟不知被谁弹劾，遭到撤职处分。这一次出兵天水，魏国并无太大的动乱，但是季汉诸将很多认为，借上一次大胜之机，可以一举拿下几座城池，至少可以迁些百姓回来。<br/>一开始战事颇为顺利，姜维一路凯歌，生生逼邓艾退守天水。姜维本想直取天水，又担心邓艾伏兵切断粮道。当时邓艾主力几次从天水出兵骚扰，姜维决定引邓艾出兵，然后分兵从两方进攻，成掎角之势一举消灭邓艾。于是他同胡济约定分兵，自己进攻空虚的上邽，引邓艾来救。邓艾若简装前来，便两面合围，若是放弃天水主力前来，胡济索性便可取天水，邓艾若回援，必然两方受困，若不回援，姜维自信能与之周旋，直到天水失陷，魏军必然丧胆。<br/>当时跟着姜维身边听过他的进军计划的备喵觉得此计可行，因此趴在姜维的马鞍上，看着眼前山岭起伏，他心情也颇为畅快——这一次若能大胜，必然可以大挫魏军士气，紧接着一鼓作气，说不定真的可以切断凉州和长安的通道。凉州盛产宝马，若能武装起足够的骑兵，进攻中原地带简直可谓所向披靡。<br/>当初他也做过自己率领雍凉猛骑踏过渭水两岸，直取长安，还都西京的美梦。那遥远的肖想虽未得实现，但如果此时姜维可以做到，简直是再好不过了。<br/>姜维围攻上邽不久后，果然邓艾引兵来救，而且兵力并不多。姜维大喜——他早已算到邓艾不会放弃天水，而胡济若此时前来，邓艾插翅难逃。<br/>战局一开始十分利于汉军，邓艾渐渐不支，退向附近一山谷之中。<br/>姜维微微一笑：“谷中必有埋伏，我不会上当，不追邓艾，守住谷口，等胡将军前来会和。”<br/>姜维身边的柳隐眺望着远处：“那边烟尘扰动，看起来是胡将军大军到来。可否让他把守另一端谷口，直到困死邓艾？”<br/>“嗯，此计可行。但不知另一端谷口据此有多远。”<br/>“此地名为段谷，另一端并不算太远。只要快马轻骑而进，堵住谷口放火，邓艾必然无处可逃，纵使里面有数万伏兵，也插翅难逃。<br/>正说话间，忽然一骑探马飞驰而来：“大将军，不、不好了！”<br/>“何事惊慌？”<br/>“邓、邓艾大军前来，至少……三万人……”传令兵上气不接下气。<br/>“不可能。”柳隐先于姜维惊呼道，“邓艾已经进了谷……啊，难道那其实是疑兵？”<br/>姜维面沉如水，一勒马缰。看看远处烟尘起处，又望向山谷。<br/>“无妨，我军与他兵数相当，兼有胡济……”<br/>“报！”另一位传令兵已经到了近前，“大将军，胡将军遭邓艾埋伏，如今全军溃败，正在西撤！”<br/>“大将军！自广魏、祁山方向各有一支兵马前来，看似有数千人，不知是否有后续部队！”<br/>在姜维说话之前备喵已经弓起身子——他听明白了事情的发展，姜维彻底被邓艾耍了一遭，姜维算到很多，独独没有意识到，邓艾竟然不惜抽调各处守军，围攻姜维。<br/>他算定姜维在西北边陲再无军可调，才行此计。若此时汉中附近还有兵马……<br/>不可能再有了。整个季汉只有十万兵士，却要守卫益州、南中全境，同时又要抽调将近半数之兵北伐。此时汉中已经空虚，再无可救援之兵。<br/>备喵看着马上如雕像般静立许久的姜维，眼见魏军逼近，忽然听姜维说：“张翼、廖化二位将军，请你们带主力分兵东南向，趁着包围未成，寻隙撤出，切近低调行事不可引起敌军注意。我自引数千兵马……举我将旗和牙旗，引邓艾进段谷。”<br/>“大将军！决不可……”<br/>“还请各位将军替我上书陛下，此次失败皆我一人之过，投降魏国者，万望陛下宽恕其家属，至少从轻发落。”<br/>张翼一把扯住姜维的胳膊，张口要说什么，姜维刚刚稍有凄然的面色忽然一沉。<br/>“听令！”姜维一声喝令，腰中剑出鞘三分，寒光悚人，周围众将无不噤声。<br/>眼见形势紧迫，没有时间可以耽搁，无人再劝，分头行事。<br/>姜维独自率领三千余人转向段谷——那分明不是山谷，乃是死荫之地。备喵抓着马鞍，抬头看着姜维岿然的背影，心里一阵酸楚。<br/>“你走吧，别跟我一起送死。”姜维微微回了头，用手推了推背后的备喵，“多谢你这些年来的陪伴。”<br/>然后他又嘱咐身边的将校：“私下与兵士们知道，若能逃就逃，逃不了就投降魏军，不要白白断送性命。”<br/>备喵歪头想了想，忽然灵光一现，喵了一声，跳下马背。<br/>姜维的肩膀轻轻一震，备喵也能猜到他心里的想法几分——不过现在不是伤感的时候。他几步钻入草丛，沿着山石边的草木前行。无人注意到一只猫的行动，他很快找到一处岩石凹陷，被树木藤蔓遮掩的地方。默默记下此地，他跳上山坡，远远望着姜维以三千余人绑缚树木枝干，故意扬起烟尘，又多举旗帜，拉长了队伍，显得人马很多。然而这样极为危险，敌军一旦来袭，必然无法首尾相顾。<br/>然而让备喵高兴的是，谷中竟然没什么伏兵——想来邓艾也知道姜维不会贸然被引入谷，索性省下这点兵力。不过外面的包围圈已经缩小至谷口。邓艾一声喝令，全军冲入谷内，高喊活捉姜维，潮水般扑向区区数千汉军。很快汉军便被冲散，死者甚多。<br/>备喵看准了一个死在荒草里面的汉军士兵，把他往隐蔽处拖了拖，然后再次念动口诀，化身为人。这次距离上次已经有两年多，加之其经常修炼，对妖气掌握颇为顺当，果然这一次没有任何异样感觉，反而觉得周身轻快。<br/>他迅速扒了那死卒的盔甲，穿在自己身上——多年逃跑的经验让他练成了快速整盔带甲的能力，况且士卒盔甲本就简单，三下两下穿好了，拿了那士兵的刀，从山坡上小心潜身而行，很快就看见了还在殊死抵抗的一小撮汉军和前面已经失了战马，也在拼命搏斗的姜维。<br/>乱军之中，他钻下山坡混入汉军中，勉强聚集起妖力，召唤了一阵狂风——虽然只是在这一小片地方吹起大风，但一时间飞沙走石，也足够暂时遮掩片刻行踪。他趁机拉了睁不开眼的姜维，在他耳边低低说了一声“大将军跟我走”，便把他拖到了一旁的树丛里。两人攀爬而上，来到地势高一些的地方，钻入树木茂密之处。此时刘备万分庆幸魏军并未设伏。<br/>狂风已终，姜维睁了眼，愕然看着面前的人，刘备也不废话，手下悄悄使了个障眼法，以免不小心敌军看到，低声嘱咐道，“快点脱了铠甲，魏军就要赶上来了。”<br/>大将的铠甲不易脱，好不容易彻底卸下那显眼的盔甲，此时谷下已经乱成一团，几乎见不到什么聚集在一起的汉军。刘备心里觉得难过，但也没时间感慨，拉了姜维沿着自己看好的道路回撤。姜维也不问什么，只是跟着他跑了一段路，终于到达了那个适合藏身之处。<br/>两人躲了进去，幸运的是，再往里面摸，居然是个不大不小的山洞。里面漆黑一团，刘备又把准备好的树枝蓬草都推到外面，敌军绝无可能找到此处。<br/>这时刘备才长出一口气，放下心来，虽然洞里黑暗，但勉强能看见一点东西，比如姜维身上的血迹。<br/>“大将军伤得严不严重？让我简单替你包扎一下。”强行用法，刘备此时已经很虚弱，不过他还不敢贸然扔下姜维——非要等魏军撤退，看他安全回去，刘备才放心。<br/>“无妨，中了两箭，伤的不深，不碍事。”姜维看着面前陌生的人，“你并非我军士卒。”<br/>“我……”虽然不知道是怎么被看出来的，刘备想了想，还是说了实话，“的确不是跟着大将军一路进来的，这盔甲也是我从一个死去的士兵身上脱下来的，为了救人方便。”<br/>“恩人既然认得我，我却不认得恩人。可否请教高姓大名？来日必当回报。”姜维说。<br/>“若是有缘，自当再见。”<br/>“看你说话，倒像是个仙人。”姜维笑道。<br/>刘备不语，只是微微一笑，“我不是什么仙人，只是稍有术法而已。”<br/>姜维躬身长揖，刘备赶忙去搀扶：“不必多礼。”<br/>借着微弱的光，刘备发现姜维在凝视自己，觉得被看的有些发慌。<br/>“我是不是见过你？”<br/>“唔……”说起来也确实见过，不过刘备不知道怎么回答，“想必是吧，总之我是见过将军的。”<br/>“敢问……”<br/>“我知道将军要问什么，但请恕我现在不能告知。”刘备其实动了那么一点告诉姜维实话的念头，不过不知为何，他觉得这里不是说这些的地方。<br/>“无妨，我……”姜维刚想说什么，忽然一个趔趄，差点跌倒。刘备一把搀住他，发现手心全都是血。<br/>“你的伤不轻，让我看看。”<br/>姜维摇摇头，“皮肉伤而已，不必挂怀。”<br/>刘备也觉得有些眩晕，但此时此刻他还记挂着要领姜维找回汉军主力，只好靠着石壁咬牙坚持，脸上冷汗涔涔。姜维也发觉了他的异样。<br/>“你这是……你也受伤了？”<br/>“我没有受伤，不必担心我。”刘备稳了稳心神，“我只是消耗颇大，有些疲惫。反正此时魏军一时间不会撤退，让我去那边打坐休息吧。”<br/>“好。”<br/>刘备凝神静气，让体内气息运转平稳下来，逐渐觉得好多了。洞外魏军的喊杀声逐渐消失，过了一会，他站起身来，到洞口看了看。<br/>“魏军撤了。不过保险起见，再等一会为好。”<br/>“不如等到天黑，这样走也隐蔽一些。”<br/>刘备掐指算了算，已经过了两个多时辰。距离天黑大约还有一个时辰不到，经过休整，应当可以撑下来。他点点头。<br/>“恩人不肯透露姓名来历也罢了，可否告知，为何愿意冒险救我？”<br/>“因为你是季汉大将军，当然要出手相救。”<br/>姜维苦笑：“全军因为用计不慎而挫败，救我这样的败军之将又是何必？”<br/>“世上哪有不败之将，常胜将军千年未必有一位。”刘备说，“大将军忠心体国，是国之栋梁，不可不救。”<br/>“多谢恩人体谅。”姜维拱手道，“只是我此次，怀着必死之心引魏军入谷，却没想到被恩人所救。”<br/>“怎么了，想死没死成不是好事？”刘备笑道，“这次回去，休养生息，再寻机会一战……只不过，虽然我知道你寻魏国内乱出兵北伐，但也请稍稍多体恤民情。比如此次出兵，魏国并无可乘之机，兵精粮足，实在不是好时机。”<br/>“我本想趁着上次大胜……一举夺下魏国几个郡县，不想……”姜维摇摇头，“也罢，我也不是不明白你说的道理，今后我必然谨慎行事，多谢恩人教诲。只是我觉得这段时间因为魏国司马氏专权，若等到他们真正掌握大权，削平叛乱，我们就再无机会了。”<br/>“我明白。”刘备长叹一声，“只是百姓流离，面有饥色，任谁看了都于心不忍啊！”<br/>“这世上多有不顺遂之事，诸多事无法两全……我纵然不忍，也不想任凭魏军在边境积攒实力，到时入我边境，掠我士民。况且魏国，以及司马氏，向来手段狠毒，远说当年曹操屠数城，近及司马懿襄平杀戮……不知他们若是夺我大汉城池，会做出什么事情来。”<br/>这话触动了刘备心里隐隐的疼痛。当年徐州屠城他亲眼所见，可谓人间地狱。司马昭初掌大权，虽不知此人行事如何，估计也不可能是心慈手软之辈。<br/>若是蜀地遭到那般屠戮……<br/>刘备闭上眼不敢去想。<br/>“算了，我也只是好意提醒，若将军觉得我说的不对，请切莫放在心上。”<br/>“并无不对，我也当慎重考虑，小心用兵。”<br/>刘备点点头，又瞄了一眼洞外：“天已经黑了，我们走吧。”<br/>二人跌跌撞撞走了一程，刘备愈发觉得无法坚持，但又担心姜维的伤势——虽然他自己也好不到哪去。忽然远处一声马嘶，两人尽皆一悚，第一反应是找个地方躲起来。然而直到马蹄到了切近，他们才看到，马背上并无一人在。而那马通身赤红，有如当年赤兔再生。<br/>云长……刘备微微一笑，冲赤马拱了拱手。<br/>“姜将军可认得它？”<br/>姜维惊喜点头。<br/>“想来它可以带你找回汉军主力所在，那我就在此告辞了。”说着刘备把手中刀交给姜维以便防身，“后会有期。”<br/>“多谢恩人相助，后会有期！”<br/>马蹄声远去，刘备终于伏身在地，又变回猫形，悄然消失在密林当中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>备喵在山林中休息了一晚，虽然疲惫不堪，但担心赶不上汉军，匆忙循着气味一路跟去。他此时无法使用任何法术，路上遇到猛兽自不必说，回到营中时，毛发上沾满血污和泥土，甚至草棍树叶，已经看不出颜色来了。看守营帐的士兵把他赶了出去，多亏几位将军此时来探姜维伤势，他混在其中进入了营帐。<br/>姜维一开始只顾着和那些人说话，忽然一眼扫到躲在角落里，浑身污秽的备喵，几乎撑起身子坐起来。<br/>“它回来了？”<br/>所有人齐齐看过去，看到墙角的可怜兮兮的备喵。看姜维叫自己，他才几步上前，又不敢跳到榻上，只是仰头小声喵喵叫。反而是姜维一把把它抱起来，满脸的感慨。<br/>“居然还活着，我以为你也和那三千士卒一样阵亡了呢。”<br/>说到那三千士卒，大家又是一阵唏嘘。虽然姜维下令可以投降，但是居然无一人降魏，大家都拼死战到最后一刻，姜维可谓仅以身免。<br/>其余几路撤退之兵损失有几千人，包括被俘和被杀的，加上胡济中伏的分兵，到最后计算下来，损失过万。<br/>姜维上表自贬为后将军，然而仍旧代行大将军事。这些都是后话。备喵也没有关心姜维的官职升降问题，刚一回营便倒头大睡，一直到了回成都的车上，他还是没怎么睁眼过。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经不必每天自己去找吃的，如果懒在姜维身边，往往姜维都会给他些东西吃，不过那些干粮菜叶，比不过自己出去捕小动物来的痛快。无奈最近备喵实在疲惫不堪，站都懒得站起来，也只好勉强跟姜维讨干粮吃。<br/>回到府中备喵被洗了个澡——这次他乖得很，因为那毛发他实在不想自己清理——被裹得很舒服地放在姜维的榻上。现在他显然已经是姜维府上的贵宾，来的客人有的甚至会跟他打招呼行礼，或者摸摸他的头。<br/>姜维对于段谷之事，显然十分挂心，一日几位将军来访，又一次问起他如何从段谷脱险。姜维这一次说了实话。<br/>大家听后啧啧称奇，姜维也摇头表示不解。<br/>“那人说他非跟我入谷之人，但也许是其他营内将官……我看他不像是普通士卒，不然我军也太过埋没人才。”<br/>“所以你觉得，可能会在军中找到此人？”<br/>“难讲，不过若真是将校之类，诸位应当认得？”<br/>“大将……唔，后将军，请你说说他的容貌，我们也帮你留意。”<br/>姜维描述了一番自己所见之人的容貌，备喵在旁边趴着听，心里居然觉得有那么点有趣。几日之后诸位将军带来一些人请姜维看，姜维看了都摇头不止。<br/>“不是，这个也不是……似乎比这个人白一点，哦，比这个人手臂要长……比那个人个头高一些……他没有胡子，这边几个肯定都不是……”<br/>到最后终于廖化开了口：“伯约，你说的我想了一下，感觉有些像是……唔，像是先帝的容貌。”<br/>姜维一愣。<br/>“我也觉得奇怪，但是……比照这些人，你细细一说，我觉得只有这一个可能。”<br/>姜维哭笑不得地看着廖化，张翼却也只是点头。<br/>“元俭说的没错，我也觉得很像。当然，也许世界上真的有相貌相似之人，况且也只是听你描述，实际上不知那位救你的恩人到底是什么样子。”<br/>“也许真的是先帝在天之灵……也未可知？”廖化小心道。<br/>姜维扶额良久，开口道：“好吧，这一次事情还不够奇怪，还有一件事——你们还记得我在武都病重？”<br/>“记得。”<br/>“那一晚我急病发作，有个陌生人照顾我吃药……我隐约看到他的面孔，似乎……也像是段谷那人。”<br/>当然，姜维隐瞒了那个偷吻。备喵打了个滚，还有点小失望——本以为姜维会跟两人提起一下，不过仔细想想，确实太过诡异。虽然大家对这些事都心知肚明，他甚至听人偷偷议论说自己对姜维有所幻想。备喵已经能够想象有人会喜欢姜维，当时已经有人赞誉其“蜀中英俊，无出维右”，然而如果这个对他倾心之人是先帝的话，恐怕就要另当别论了。<br/>姜维露出满脸的纠结表情坐在榻边，看起来是一下子脑补了很多东西。几位将军也很是沉默。<br/>“不过如果真的是先帝，倒也是好事。我一直希望自己能见见他。只可惜岁月相隔，未能得见。如今也算心愿得偿。”<br/>看姜维一脸憧憬，张翼轻轻咳嗽了一下：“伯约……恕我说这么不吉利的话，但是听说活人见到鬼魂，恐怕……”<br/>“三年必死？”姜维大笑：“这话我不当真。而且就算是真的，没有他相助我也差不多该死在段谷了，晚死三年是好事。”<br/>“不过也许真的只是相貌相似之人……虽然那人说自己有法术，听起来不像是普通人。”廖化捻着胡须，眉头拧成一个疙瘩。<br/>“算了，别多想了，也许是我自己在做梦。”姜维笑着站起来，“罢了罢了，我们不如讨论公事要紧。”<br/>备喵撒娇似的趴在他的腿边上下蹭，姜维随手摆弄他的毛，但是注意力都集中在公事上。备喵觉得无趣，讪讪又躲到角落里睡觉去了。<br/>那一晚姜维独自跪在先帝灵位前发呆许久，备喵趴在他脚边，试图揣测他的心思。然而姜维终究什么都没说，除了脸上泛起一点红晕，一切如常。<br/>不过备喵还是捕捉到了这一点微小的变化，姜维平时几乎不会脸红，唯一一次，是他在早晨对着姜维发情以后。<br/>终于姜维站起来，走向殿外。月色如洗，他仰头看着天空，轻轻叹道：“我若能早生几十年，不知道能够亲眼得见多少英雄。不知能……有如何机缘。”<br/>备喵也抬头看向那一轮明月，思忖着姜维说的话。如果他早生几十年……大约会认识自己，在自己手下效力，甚至……有一段情缘。但也有可能，如他曾经所想，成为一方霸主，终究成为自己的劲敌，如自己和曹操那样势如水火。<br/>假设太过迷人，因为只得肖想。备喵摇摇头，喵了一声，姜维看了看他，又轻轻自语道。<br/>“若那人真是先帝……两次出现的，都是的话。”姜维垂首独自，“先帝，您说过后会有期，改日如有机缘，可否再与臣相见一次？”<br/>备喵只觉得心中柔软处仿佛被波涛拂过，有些莫名的羞赧和欣慰涌上来，垂下了头，轻轻叫了几声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>转过年来，延熙二十年，姜维再次率数万人出骆谷，经沈岭，直逼长城。这一次全军突入魏国境内之深，竟然超过之前任何一次北伐。然而本来空虚的防守线很快被魏国大将司马望所填补，紧接着邓艾来救，两人死守长城一线，依渭水下寨，坚守不出。<br/>姜维派人数次挑战，虽有小胜，但是未能再进一步。备喵也跟着心急——又是坚守不出，当年他吃陆逊的坚守不出的亏实在是历历如新，现在想起来都暴躁的很。他恨不得自己冲入敌方营中把邓艾抓的满脸花。当然也只是想想罢了。<br/>拖延日久，粮草供应再一次成了问题。姜维虽然无奈，最终也只能退军。备喵望着远去的长城巍峨，心中忽然生出无限感慨，他抬起头，发现姜维也掀开幔帐，默默看向远去的渭水。<br/>仿佛是一场深情的告别，而这一别就是永远。<br/>回到成都后姜维复拜大将军。不到一年，重病的陈袛终于病故，刘禅痛苦流涕，谥其曰“忠”。<br/>备喵观察了几个月的朝中事务，对这个谥号也只能冷笑连连。<br/>的确是忠臣，忠于阿斗的贪图享乐的心思，和排除异己的自私想法。这些年来姜维长年带兵在外，几乎不过问朝政，虽然录尚书事，但实际朝野上下，说了算的只有陈袛，以及背后的黄皓。<br/>至于升任上来接替陈袛职务的三人……备喵摇摇头，他们也不得不屈从于炙手可热的黄皓的意思，虽然樊建不与黄皓走动，但他也无法压制其势力。至于诸葛瞻和董厥……<br/>不过是阉党一伙罢了。备喵愤愤地想。他不想再呆在这个乌烟瘴气的皇宫。记得当年至少阿斗还会过问国事，如今他只是迷信巫鬼神婆，或者与宦官宫女玩在一起，基本上当了甩手掌柜。倒是偶尔黄皓带来重要大事禀报决定，他还能勉为其难地处理一下。<br/>早知道当初不如把这个儿子淹死，让刘永或者刘理——哪怕是留着刘封这个螟蛉之子，也比这个不肖子要好得多。<br/>此时此刻想起刘封自杀前哭泣磕头的样子，备喵觉得心头一紧。<br/>“陛下，大将军上表称，欲往汉中练兵……”黄皓细声细气地对刘禅道，“请陛下裁夺。”<br/>“这次召他回来，不就是不想让他再去北伐，而是处理政务吗？”<br/>“然而大将军似乎十分恳切……不过朝臣们的反对声浪，也难以压制。”<br/>刘禅摇摇头，勉强从龙床上起身——这些年来他胖了许多，脸色也差了很多，看起来就是耽于酒色的缘故。备喵不想理他，却还想听听他们对于姜维北伐的看法。<br/>“看来还是要我亲自裁决才行。”刘禅说，“明日召集朝会讨论此事。”<br/>“是。”<br/>“还有，我想起听说最近蜀地流行什么谶言？你派人去查查。”<br/>“是说什么……魏必将代汉而立之类的谣言？”黄皓笑道，“陛下不必担心，我已经找了法力高超的巫婆为陛下作法祈禳。想来那些都是妄言，不必往心里去。”<br/>“嗯，好，好，你去传旨吧。”刘禅挥了挥手。<br/>备喵好奇所谓谶言，然而看来看去，居然是一些朝中无甚实权的文官，平时闲坐清谈扯出来的产物。<br/>所谓“代汉者当涂高”即魏代汉之意，天下官具称曹，乃曹氏有天下之说——甚至有人以他和当朝皇帝刘禅的名做文章，言说“先主讳备，其训具也，后主讳禅，其训授也，如言刘已具矣，当授与人也”。<br/>此等议论充斥朝野，无人反驳，有司更不详查治罪。<br/>备喵初是愤怒，后来居然也逐渐沉默下来。看起来期待着季汉灭亡，居然已经成了朝中很多人的共识。之前几次回成都，备喵已经觉察到了气氛的微妙变化，然而这一次，当姜维在朝中争议北伐所得到的结果居然是被驳回的时候，他才真正认识到了事情已经不再一样了。<br/>谯周又拿出之前所做的《仇国论》与姜维争辩，除了尚书向充稍替姜维辩解几句，其余竟无一人站在姜维一边。武将尽皆沉默，而文官们振振有词。刘禅最终驳了姜维再次驻兵汉中的请求。<br/>那一晚姜维难得地独自一人喝酒喝到半酣，一句话都不说。正赶上郤正来访，姜维滔滔不绝地倒了一通苦水，而郤正却只能摇头叹息。<br/>“当年陈袛任尚书令的时候，因为忌惮大将军的权势，不想让你留在成都干预国事，因此每每赞同北伐。如今董厥、樊建和诸葛瞻掌权，慑服于黄皓的权势，又觉得大将军威严已经旁落，不再有所顾忌，因此只能顺应朝臣的意思，不再支持北伐之举。”<br/>姜维叹气：“这我能想到，然而此时魏国未有动荡。若过些时日，有机会北伐，还请令先替我跟陛下进言才是。”<br/>“黄皓颇为不喜欢我，但是也没有找我的麻烦。我说话陛下未必肯听……我尽力而为。”<br/>景耀三年，魏君曹髦被弑杀，全国震悚。姜维意欲趁机北伐，再次上表，甚至当朝请求。然而众臣冷冷的目光已经将希望打消了大半。备喵躲在角落里看着刘禅迷茫的双眼，听着众臣的驳斥，姜维的沉默的身影仿佛孤岛，立于即将将他吞噬的汪洋大海之中。<br/>离开皇宫前，备喵听到一耳朵黄皓对刘禅的上言，他说，“大将军掌握军权，北伐之请多次受挫，应防其生变。臣已与上书仆射和尚书令商量过，向陛下建议，不如升张翼、廖化和胡济三位将军的官职，假节，以牵制其权。”<br/>备喵听不下去了，转身离开皇宫，没跑出多远，就看到夕阳下姜维的背影，长长地投射在土道之上。他今日没有坐车，一个人走到皇宫，又一个人默默地走回去。那一袭老旧的青衫被风吹得瑟瑟摆动，让备喵无端想起秋黄的枯叶。<br/>姜维停步于太庙前，仰头远望着里面的殿宇森然。<br/>“若是先帝有灵，可否让主上回心转意？”他喃喃道。<br/>第一次看到姜维流露出如此困顿的神色，今日在朝堂上的争执中，被孤立的他都没流露出一丝怯懦。而如今在太庙之外，备喵清楚地看到了他的无奈——乃至于被他的锋芒掩饰住的沧桑感，一瞬间都逃逸而出。<br/>他已经老了，年近花甲。还有多少年头能让他驰骋沙场？<br/>想到无数老去的故人，备喵忽竟战栗起来。<br/>有那么一刻他甚至后悔起自己当初要带着记忆投胎的决定了。<br/>想到自己要亲眼看到姜维老去的样子，他忽然觉得十分痛苦，仿佛之前失去所有人的痛苦，在那一瞬间都回到脑海里了。<br/>他不禁上前一步，用前腿紧紧抱住姜维的小腿。<br/>姜维俯下身，把他抱在怀里，向家的方向走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>景耀五年，姜维再次求请出兵。所有人都被他的毅力震惊了，这段时间里，他年年请求北伐，年年被驳回，又从不气馁。有时候一年甚至请求数次。也许是终于被他烦了，这一次朝会上，刘禅让众人都噤声，亲自拍板道：“朕应允了。”<br/>刘禅的痛快是姜维和众臣都没想到的。然而见皇帝已经亲自下了命令，无人再争。姜维跪地磕头谢恩。备喵在一旁，却觉得情势颇为古怪。<br/>于是这一天他没有跟姜维回去，反而溜进了后宫。果然，众臣一出，刘禅便问黄皓道：“你确定这事可行？”<br/>“为何不可？阎宇忠勇敦厚，又是尚书仆射极力推荐的人选，陛下也知道，蜀中多赞颂武乡侯功绩——虽说是因其父功劳，然而可见他也的确有所建树，想来他所推荐之人不会差。”<br/>刘禅若有所思。<br/>“之前仆射提起此事时，陛下曾担心无故更换重臣为不美；而此次大将军如果再无功而返，陛下圣意，再无不妥。”<br/>“哎，其实我还是有些犹豫……虽然他多次请求北伐，确实令人烦忧，群臣意见不可不查，然而……”<br/>“难道陛下不记得了？”黄皓急道，“他还曾经启奏陛下，欲要臣的性命。当然，臣卑贱之人，死不足惜，但是陛下想想，他居然干预陛下宫中之事……此等跋扈之臣，陛下可能忍耐？”<br/>刘禅握了握拳头，然后摇摇头。<br/>黄皓舒了一口气：“对了陛下，昨日南中进贡之物……”<br/>“哦哦，对对，我差点都忘了！这几天难得连续几日上朝，居然把这么要紧的事情都搁在脑后了，快，带我去看。”<br/>“是。”<br/>备喵立在那里，只觉得虽然是夏季，但寒风刺骨。他之前也听说过有人弹劾姜维，想要任命姜维为益州刺史，以阎宇代大将军位，却不想此时此刻，刘禅允其北伐，居然已经是打定了主意，要找他的麻烦将他换掉。<br/>备喵只恨自己没有引动天雷的修为，不然大概真的要气急之下，一个雷劈死黄皓——就算伤到刘禅也没事，这不肖子。<br/>正在备喵忿恨地魂游天外之时，忽然一道闪电无端响过，紧接着天边一串雷鸣。明明是晴空万里，居然突有雷起，甚为不祥。此时，备喵又听得背后巨响，回过头去，见一棵粗有两人抱合的大树，居然无端折断在地。<br/>看着宫中慌乱的宫女宦官四处奔逃，备喵却格外镇定。<br/>他觉得自己其实已经看到了结果——他在这世间荒唐游走数十年所想要看到的结果，虽然并不是他期待的那样，但他却并不感到失望。<br/>当夜有人书于柱曰：“众而大，期之会，具而授，若何复？”第二天众人看到，都觉得惊惶不已，以为这是上天的警示。备喵却只是哂笑——之前的雷声和树折，或许是什么上天警示，而这些字乃人为——是作晚光禄大夫谯周题上去的。<br/>当时备喵就站在他的背后，亲眼看他写那些东西上去，居然没有一点想要阻止他的念头。他以为自己会愤怒，像当年杀死张裕那样杀死谯周——他现在没有大权在握，但是还有尖牙利爪。然而他只是静静凝视着那些仿佛凝血一般的墨。好像有什么，从一开始就错了。他脑中混沌异常。<br/>姜维出兵的前一天祭祀太庙，备喵仍旧糊里糊涂地蹲在房檐下，听他们念祷文，焚香，叩拜。备喵只觉得被无限的荒唐感所压着，喘不过气来。听到姜维说“先帝保佑我军旗开得胜”的时候，他忽然想哭——如果他哭得出来。<br/>终于连他身为这个王朝的创始人，都开始觉得绝望了，甚至开始怀疑最初的一切努力——哪怕只是个不堪忍受的念头，但却无法从脑中消除。<br/>姜维退出太庙的时候，又仰头望了望那森严的先帝塑像，沉默良久。<br/>“走吧。”他低头看着地上趴着的备喵，“我知道你要跟我去。”<br/>“喵喵……”<br/>本想摇头表示算了吧，也许这一切真的就是天意了。不过看到姜维充满期待的目光，他还是跳上了姜维的肩膀。<br/>出兵前郤正来相送，一脸担忧地对姜维说了黄皓和刘禅的用意，姜维却只是微笑点头。<br/>“多谢令先提醒，不过我已经有所打算。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“若成功固然是好，若不成……我便不回成都。”<br/>郤正沉吟片刻，然后微微一笑，“伯约高见，我懂了。恕不远送。”<br/>“多谢。”<br/>此次姜维所带之兵四万余人，但将不过柳隐、赵广、来忠等人，当年随他北伐的大将廖化张翼等人，都留守成都。连备喵都看得出来，全军的士气低落，是之前几次中从未有过的。<br/>姜维出汉、侯和，和邓艾交手了一场，几次小败以后，众将便商议撤军。敌方士气高昂，而城坚池深，完全没有打赢的希望。姜维也没有过多坚持，第二天便传令撤军——却不是回到成都，而是进驻沓中。<br/>托名屯田，实则避祸。备喵一下便看穿了他的心思。姜维并不是不知道朝中的打算，他除了躲得远远，似乎也别无他法可想。<br/>“大将军可想过，还有一法……”那一日陪姜维喝酒明显喝多了的柳隐口齿不清地说道，“也许可以不这么窝囊……”<br/>“何法？”<br/>“大将军当真想不出么？”<br/>“当真想不出。”姜维也喝了一些酒，但是脑子还算清醒。<br/>柳隐比了个手势，姜维的脸倏然沉如水，恼怒地一拍桌子。柳隐吓得酒醒了一半，连备喵都吓得跳起来，弓起背。柳隐张口结舌等着姜维训斥，而姜维沉默片刻，却又平静下来。<br/>“兵谏。”他的声音毫无感情，“我想得出来，但是我不想做。”<br/>“大将军难道也是愚忠之人？全国近半数兵力，都在大将军手里，大将军还可调集各地守将予以援助，此时不除掉祸国宦竖，更待何时？”<br/>“你喝多了，休然。”姜维居然笑起来，“你真的喝多了。你难道忘了，当年我们都是抓住什么时机，才去北伐的？”<br/>柳隐一时无话，姜维凑近了他，笑容诡异：“司马氏自司马懿起，便独揽大权，到了司马昭掌权，仍有叛乱。如今我朝中都在议论什么，你不是不知道，你是觉得，季汉实力超得过魏国？还是……”他的语调中甚至有些莫名的冷意，“还是我这羁旅托国之人，在朝中权势，大过在魏国枝连叶附的司马氏？”<br/>柳隐惭愧而退，备喵在一旁却感到莫名的寒意和悲伤。姜维看起来也喝多了，他平时不会这么说话，但是此时此刻他说的是真心话——他眸子里近似残酷的冷意也不是假的。<br/>羁旅托国，他居然终于这样说了——备喵一直以为他已经把季汉当成了自己的故乡，到头来……<br/>突然好像最值得信任的一个人也背弃了这个国家，那感觉无异当年听说荆州被袭，关羽遇害一般。备喵垂下头，忽然觉得四肢都没了力气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沓中屯田的日子有如一潭死水，平时里公务甚少——姜维几乎不再参与国家大事的决策，军中也安静无事。姜维看似终得了几天悠闲日子，偶尔也出去游山玩水，但其心中无聊烦闷，备喵也能猜到一二——别说姜维，就算整日睡觉的他，都觉得这生活死气沉沉。<br/>而姜维可谓强行出走自沓中，虽然不算和朝廷决裂，也算拥兵自重于一方。这形势无论如何看起来都十分不利，备喵很担心姜维到底要如何再与朝中帝王和群臣相处。<br/>然而很快，他的担心就成为多余的了。<br/>季汉朝中的不利局势，很快也被魏国知悉。钟会治兵十万与关中，北部邓艾也蠢蠢欲动起来。这个消息仿佛一块石头砸在这潭死水里，引起了不大不小的波澜。<br/>姜维即刻上书朝廷，请求刘禅派遣张翼、廖化二将守阴平桥头。然而如所有人所料，这一上书石沉大海。备喵想都能想到，此时此刻刘禅大概看到姜维的名字就心里不爽——或者更糟糕的是，他看都看不到。<br/>自听说钟会意欲有所举动的时候，备喵心中便担忧。虽然魏国同时在造船，看似想要伐吴，然而此时此刻长安集结的兵力，意图所向，不言自明。十万大军——这几乎等同于季汉全部兵力，而此时魏在西北边陲还驻扎着数万军队。<br/>仿佛暴风雨前的窒息，在这平淡如水的日子里，悄然酝酿。<br/>那一日备喵正缩成一团在正读着书的姜维怀里小憩，忽然闻报，钟会十万大军已自斜谷而出。姜维当时一个激灵站起身，备喵在地上打了个滚，爬起来，发现姜维已经大步出门了。<br/>“邓艾和手下诸将，已自狄道、金城、陇西、天水等郡向沓中包抄而来。”备喵听到这样一句，“请大将军定夺。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>姜维虽然这些日子看似悠闲，但整军备战的时候丝毫没有拖沓。即使片刻没有耽搁，当姜维大军向谷外撤的时候，邓艾大军还是迫近沓中。<br/>赵广主动请缨断后，终究殁于战场，却给姜维留出了足够的时间，率主力南下。<br/>然而当初姜维所担心的事情还是来了，诸葛绪自祁山出兵以后，没有围向沓中，反而南下直奔阴平桥头。军中众将计算着行军速度，一个个纷纷摇头。<br/>“若是我军疾行一日百里，或许可抢过阴平桥头。”<br/>“疲军乃大忌，我看，既然朝中派董厥、樊建引兵救援，如果在此地稍等，等其兵至，或许可以两面夹击，一举击溃诸葛绪。”<br/>“那邓艾追兵又当如何？”<br/>“邓艾似乎占领沓中之后便在那里整军，并没有主力来追……”<br/>众人议论纷纷，姜维沉默良久。<br/>此时探马忽然来报，说阳平关守将蒋舒投降，暗开关卡，而其余守将力战而死，钟会大军已进入汉中。<br/>众人尽皆悚然，一时间帐内气氛有如冰冻，反而是姜维，看似悠闲地以指轻叩几案。<br/>“就在此地北上渡白水。”<br/>众将尽皆一愣。<br/>“围魏救赵。”姜维微微一笑，“目标诸葛绪老巢，祁山大营。”<br/>看得出来，此时姜维并不慌乱，尽管情况并不乐观。然而备喵怀疑姜维到了此时此刻不过是尽力为之而已。面对魏军十六万大军合围，姜维手中四万兵马，看似毫无胜算。汉中已经失守，钟会大军已经围汉城、乐城，长驱直入。备喵回想起当年进位汉中王之时，虽然隔世，却也似近在眼前。如今一转眼间已经落入敌手。当年取汉中时，臣下皆言，汉中乃先祖龙兴之地，主公取得汉中，必能成就大业。<br/>此言历历犹在耳边，而天下大势已如天翻地覆——算来不过四十余年而已。<br/>姜维之计果然奏效，诸葛绪担心后方被抄，赶紧回军救援，不过姜维没打算真的围，而是调头又回了阴平桥头，直过桥头谷，在钟会急于叩关攻打剑阁之际守住了这一险关。<br/>魏军接连进攻，姜维上关指挥抵御，备喵此时却没什么兴趣围观战局，独自趴在军帐中打瞌睡。他时常有噩梦，多半不是关于眼前战局，竟然多是当年夷陵之战的火光冲天——这似乎是暗示着什么。<br/>几天后，魏军的攻势弱下来了。紧接着就是长达三个月的对峙。期间魏军尝试进攻了几次，都只有损兵折将的份。钟会甚至写来劝降书，姜维扫了一眼，嘴角轻轻一勾，随手把那帛书扔到火盆里，火苗又旺了一点，跃上来，如姜维眼中不息的斗志。<br/>备喵觉得自己又有些看不透这个人了。此时不仅是他，众将对前景也颇为不乐观，除了姜维。<br/>“即使钟会无粮军退，汉中也不可能再归我们所有。”董厥忧心道，“若是没有汉中，将来即使再想北伐，恐怕也难了。”<br/>“董令君不是并不赞同北伐么，此时却又担忧起来了？”姜维半是调笑道，“汉城、乐城还在我们手中，钟会若撤军，我自剑阁出，两城兵与主力配合，岂不是正合我当年敛兵聚谷之策？”<br/>“到了此时危难关头，大将军仍旧计划大破魏军？”<br/>“有何不可？”姜维反问，“若是能够大败魏军一次，说不定我军还可以趁势追击。敌方虽然兵多，但是一旦无粮草又遭重创，必然震恐，到时候我军取利，反而更多。不敢说全歼十万大军，但至少一半兵力，让他们有来无回。”<br/>董厥笑了：“虽然听起来有些夸大，但是细细一想，倒也不是不可能。”<br/>“剑阁天险，我军五万余人守住此地，即使他们有二十万大军，也不可能有所作为。”姜维悠然道，“只要静观其变就好。这段时间我在沓中屯田，收效颇丰，剑阁粮草充足，当年我北伐时缺粮之苦，如今也该让魏军尝尝了。”<br/>就这样对峙了将近三个月，备喵有时觉得无聊，想要下关去探查一下魏军的情况，无奈山高谷深，道路难行，他也没有自讨这个苦吃。不过看得出来，魏军一再挑战，应当是沉不住气了。姜维不理会魏军的骂阵，只是闭门不出。倒是备喵有点光火——魏军骂阵，有事没事总把他带上。<br/>也罢，谁叫自己是开国之君呢。<br/>过了几日，潜伏于魏营内细作来报，说钟会已商议退军，因魏营内粮草已经将近枯竭，守不了多久了。<br/>“这次如果大将军真的能够大破魏军，可是大功一件啊。”当初气馁的众将尽皆振奋，剑阁之内，一时间士气高昂，连备喵这几日都十分开心，走路时尾巴都翘得老高。<br/>绝地反击，也未尝不可，若真能够得机会杀出关下追击魏军，备喵甚至打算变成人形，同姜维并肩而战——那当是何等快意。<br/>然而这短暂的期望很快便被现实击碎，邓艾偷渡阴平，诸葛瞻战死绵竹的消息传来之时，连备喵都不得不在心中开始怀疑，是否冥冥之中真有所谓天意，玩弄世人那些卑微的希望于鼓掌之中。<br/>大军撤离剑阁之时，正残阳如血，备喵回头看了一眼那雄关巍峨，抬头时，看到姜维也在回望。<br/>而姜维眼中似有泪光——许是他的错觉吧，因为姜维很快回过头去，扬鞭往前，再不回首。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一时间各种传言纷至沓来，刘禅的打算尚不明晰，姜维首先听说刘禅意欲投吴，因此引军过巴中，后又听闻朝臣议论投南中而去，于是转而西进。听说邓艾行军至雒城，已经开始强行攻城。<br/>备喵听了倒有些松口气——他当年打雒城打了一年，当然也有些不快的回忆，例如庞统的身死。然而无论如何，雒城难以攻取。姜维细细盘问回来的探马，成都还有多少军士，答曰两万左右。<br/>“当时武乡侯所带兵马有多少？”<br/>“两万余人，有一万两千败军撤回成都。”<br/>姜维眯起眼：“绵竹一战……居然损失八千？邓艾难道不是只有万余人？”<br/>“是……”<br/>姜维脸色阴沉，一甩袖子，半天才长出一口气，似凭此让自己静下来。<br/>“罢了，过去的事情不提也罢。”姜维无奈道，“成都城坚池深，兵力亦足够坚守到我回军救援。传令，全军向雒城进发，这一次我必要活捉邓艾老贼！”<br/>然而一天之内，大军刚刚行至郪县，忽然又闻太子仆蒋显前来，传天子诏书。<br/>虽然不知何事，但至少这是第一次从成都有确切消息传来，众人皆忐忑出迎。帐外众将跪倒一片，听蒋显宣读诏书。备喵也颠颠跑出来，在姜维的袍子下面藏着，仰头看向面前站立的蒋显——他手持诏书，表情无比肃穆威严，然而他一张口，所有人当即如坠冰窟。<br/>这是他们这些胆战心惊的日子中，所得到的唯一一个确切的消息——刘禅已开城投降邓艾，诏令全军至涪城，于钟会处受降。<br/>众将或是迷茫，或是悲伤，或是詈骂着站起来，蒋显脸色不大好，命姜维接诏后便匆匆退下。姜维手捧诏书，如一尊雕像般跪在原地，久久不肯起身。<br/>备喵盘着尾巴蹲坐在他面前，仰着头看着他手上那份诏书，然后目光渐渐下移，对上姜维的目光。<br/>姜维刚刚涣散的目光也逐渐聚向看着自己的备喵，他的胳膊慢慢放下来，仰起头，看向常年阴霾不散的蜀地的天空。<br/>众将围上来，都看向姜维，他们的眼睛里不是充满泪水，就是布满血丝。忽然有人大吼一声，喀喇一声响，大家望去，见是柳隐，挥刀斩裂一块巨石。<br/>而姜维仍旧没有动作，定定地跪在那里，双手已经把诏书组攥得皱巴巴的。备喵一纵身跳上诏书，索性盘身在上面，他的身体挡住了上面的字迹。<br/>“大将军，我们打回成都吧！如果动作够迅速，还来得及消灭邓艾一万军马！”<br/>“大将军，打回成都！”<br/>全军山一般的怒吼，只有姜维沉默不语。<br/>备喵仰头看着他，此时他的心中也空茫一片——如同他从姜维眼中读出的一样。打回成都谈何容易？成都毕竟是一国之都，城池坚固，而邓艾余下所部正在往雒城进发，不日即可抵达救援，又有钟会十万大军屯于涪城。如果真贸然兵发成都，五万余人，数日之内必然灰飞烟灭。<br/>“给我点时间。”姜维终于有了动作，挣扎着站起身来，动作沉重而缓慢。<br/>“不要多犹豫了，大将军，兵贵神速……”<br/>“你们认真告诉我，你们这么说，是真的觉得有胜算，还是不过想最后一搏，以死殉国而已？”<br/>姜维此言一出，众人尽皆缄默。姜维冷冷一抖披风，不再说话，转头向中军大帐而去。<br/>“大将军，我们固然知道胜算不高，但至少可以一试，即使死也无恨了——难道你愿屈膝投降，而非一战殉国么？”忽然人群中有人如此喊道。<br/>姜维头也不回：“我说了，给我点时间考虑。”<br/>“还有什么可考虑的！若大将军贪生怕死，我等愿意领兵出战！”<br/>“你可以出战，但我不会给你一兵一卒。没有人会为成就你的烈士之名白白牺牲。”姜维冷冷道，“大难当头，不思如何扭转局势，却只知一死而已，——你的忠名难道比国事更重？”<br/>“我……”<br/>姜维进账，再不置一词。<br/>备喵置身于众将当中，没有跟随姜维进去。他忽然觉得一切都无所谓了，这些天来大起大落的失望和希望，乃至终于彻底的绝望，仿佛都如一场梦。他以这样的状态存在于世间的理由已经没有了，他看到了他想看的结果，如他当年所预感到，却又时时回避的念头一般无二。<br/>“先帝！关将军！”忽然廖化跪倒在地，放声大哭，老将军满头白发垂落，对天长拜不起，“是我等无能，愧对了先人在天之灵……这让我有何面目去见你们啊！”<br/>廖化一哭，惹动了众将的亡国之哀，于是他们纷纷堕泪——顿时哭声响彻军营，久久回荡在缓缓降临的夜色里。<br/>备喵绕着大营走了一圈，那些将士们脸上的悲伤不是假的——他忽然有些感动，如果不能够长久享国，至少这个国家灭亡以后，被人记住并且凭吊，也算聊以慰藉了。<br/>他觉得自己可以离去了，随着这个国家默默地消亡，也抹去自己对于这个人世的记忆。他想起自己软磨硬泡求孟婆和小鬼让自己带着记忆转世时，对方对自己说，迟早有一天他会后悔。备喵此时倒是不后悔，虽然当年所承受过的痛苦再次加倍袭来，但死亡已经让他学会了淡然处之。至少此时此刻，他没有自己预想的那么伤心。倒是想到阿斗这个不成器的儿子，他会觉得愤怒些许。<br/>不过除了这些，他反而有那么一点不舍起来，如果还能选择保留什么的话，他仍有可眷恋之情。现在他可以放下的是对于季汉的记忆，但还有一人，仍旧在此时此刻令他挂心，而不愿就这样离开。<br/>姜维，那个人会选择以死殉国么？备喵无法想象，但是同样无法想象的是他会如何甘愿屈膝投降魏国。<br/>他还有什么路可走？备喵想不清楚。他独自穿过浓厚的夜色，来到主帐，却发现姜维不在，亦不在他自己的帐内。寻了一大圈，备喵终于在军中供奉先人牌位的帐内找到了姜维。此时此刻那人正跪在蒲草上，凝视着面前升起的袅袅香烟。<br/>“先帝，丞相，诸位将军……”姜维轻声道，“愿各位在天之灵保佑我此计成功。姜维身在一日，便一日不放弃季汉。”说着他深深下拜。<br/>备喵绕到桌前，凝视着姜维的眼睛——那一瞬间他想起自己初见此人时的场景，也是红着双眼，眸子里藏着悲痛燃烧殆尽之后余下的冷灰里无尽的坚毅之色，又似有无尽的期待。<br/>备喵几乎被震悚了，尽管他与当年的青年比起来，已经满面沧桑，唯独眼里不变的意气，竟然存留过这三十个春夏秋冬，转而愈发浓郁。<br/>“若真能复国，乃社稷之幸，万民之幸！”<br/>虽不知姜维作何打算，但复国之言一出，连备喵都觉得诧异，转又觉欣慰而心酸——听闻姜维说出羁旅托国之词时，备喵以为他已经放弃了这国家，没想到到最后，却是季汉先放弃了他。<br/>而他还如孤垒一般耸立着，在这沉沦之地中。<br/>说到底，即使是羁旅托国，即使三十年来苦心毁于一旦，姜维亦不会说出一个悔字。就如刘备自己当年在永安宫垂危之际，诸葛亮问起他可有悔恨之事，他想了许久，最后只是微笑着轻轻摇了摇头——即使是最初颠沛流离，失家丧亲，即使是后来一意孤行，兵败身陨。<br/>而到了现在，他忽然觉得，虽然自己带着记忆进入轮回，一路体尝诸多苦痛，但因为有这个人和自己一道承担，反而是一种幸运了。<br/>他轻轻叫了一声，看姜维向自己看过来，便退后半步，在他面前念动口诀。<br/>在姜维诧异的眼神中，他又一次于轻烟里化为人形，微笑着缓步上前。他跪坐在姜维身边的一刻，姜维眼里的诧异和迷茫，尽皆化为温柔。<br/>刘备捧起面前之人的脸，对着那双唇，深深地吻了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一次的亲吻格外漫长，不比上次喂姜维吃药以后偷偷的蜻蜓点水，而是极尽了两人的全部热情。一开始姜维还有些退缩，刘备十分耐心，一只手握住他的手，十指相扣，另一只手按住后脑，不让他逃掉。过了没多久，姜维便开始主动回应，将刘备紧紧搂在怀里，接着便攻势十足，愈发热切起来。刘备顺势后仰，躺在跪拜用的蒲草上，直接拉了姜维伏在他身上，用膝盖磨蹭姜维两腿之间。<br/>就在刘备急不可耐地解开自己的外衣和中衣，又去解姜维的外袍时，姜维忽然抓了他的手。<br/>“唔，您难道……真的是……”<br/>话还未问出口，刘备的食指轻轻贴上姜维的嘴唇。<br/>“先别说这些，伯约。”他眼中情欲潋动，“现在这个不重要。”<br/>姜维听话地没有说下去，握了刘备的手，再次附身去吻他。很快姜维脱得一丝不挂，刘备里面未着亵衣，直接敞开怀，身体便暴露在那被挑逗起欲望的目光下。<br/>“怎么，不好意思了？”<br/>“居然在这里……”姜维扭头看了看那些沉默的漆色牌位，刘备却把他的脸扳回来。<br/>“看着我。”他说，“我在这里……你真的在乎那些东西？”<br/>姜维摇摇头，稍稍挺身，把自己的欲望没入了身下人的体内。<br/>久违的满涨感和愉悦，稍微有些疼痛，但是无关紧要。刘备双腿紧紧夹在姜维的腰上，半闭了眼，兴奋得胸膛不住起伏。<br/>身体交合撞击的时候姜维不断贴近刘备，吻他，几乎贪婪的吻，让他喘不过气来。他听到姜维在喊他先帝，不过快感让耳音都不大灵光起来，朦胧的喘息声和夹杂着嘶鸣声袭来的快感，让刘备忘却了一切，只是沉浸在这样的快乐当中。<br/>直到二人先后释放出来，姜维喘息了一会，爬起来，跪在他两腿间。刘备撑起上身坐起，笑着看向表情复杂的姜维。<br/>“你这是干嘛？马上跟变了个人一样。”<br/>“我……”姜维脸色通红。<br/>刘备站起来，胡乱穿了衣服，“幸亏刚才没人进来。这里说话方便吗？”<br/>“去我帐内吧。”<br/>姜维赶紧裹了衣服，仿佛做贼心虚一样，两人潜行穿过营帐——还好士兵们不会在夜里到处走动，只有一些巡逻的兵丁，看到大将军，也不会过问什么。<br/>一直跑到了姜维的帐内，刘备坐了下来，再次解开衣袍。姜维的脸又红了，低下头不去看。<br/>“做都做了，这时候却不好意思？”<br/>“我只是……一时间不知说什么才好。”<br/>“那就别说什么了。”刘备拉他近前，再次吻了他，用手轻轻按在那又一次复苏的欲望上，“你既然都知道了，就不必多问了。”<br/>“我……我觉得有愧。”<br/>“亡国非你之过。”<br/>“我是大将军，统领内外军事，就算投降的命令是主上下的，我没能守住国土，也有责任。”<br/>刘备摇摇头：“你一个人，守不住这样残破的江山。你已经尽力了。诸葛瞻败亡，谁又能预料？”<br/>“我若知道阴平小道是薄弱之处，早就该派人防守。至少也要上书主上……”<br/>“他听你的么？”刘备笑道，“再说，那些都是过去的事情了。如今你不是已经定了复国之策？”<br/>姜维苦笑点头，“我不知道能不能成功，只能利用邓艾和钟会的不和，见机行事。姑且一试……至于成败，我也无法预料。”<br/>刘备把头贴在姜维的胸口，就像他这些年来以猫的形态做的那样，温顺地靠在姜维怀中。<br/>“不必勉强自己……其实说起来我觉得也算是，冥冥之中，有什么安排一样。当初我围攻成都，刘璋出降，常有人非难于我，取益州乃不仁不义之举。如今四十余年，这一幕再现于成都……若说这是天意，我也无可反驳。”<br/>“先帝也信天意么？”<br/>“我不知道。”刘备诚实地答道，“以前我觉得是无所谓的，现在，我真的不知道了。”<br/>“我听丞相说起过先帝的事情。”姜维说，“他说当年也曾有寻仙访道之人，为您卜算未来，说，前路多舛，不可预料，然而大汉不可复兴，此乃天命。”<br/>“是有此事。”刘备闭上眼，“我当初回答他，不尽人力，怎能妄称天命？”<br/>“我之前从未听人说过这样的话。我所知之人，多半常以天意为念，动辄便感慨某事是注定。然而我觉得，不过也是事后聪明，或者推脱之词罢了。”<br/>“也许吧。但是那人说的也没错，大汉不可复兴……”说到这里他忽然抬起头，看着姜维的脸，“但你还有机会。”<br/>“当年先帝数次陷于穷途末路之际，可否也是这样想的？”<br/>刘备笑着叹了口气，“也罢，你便是如此一心不转之人，我早就知道。”<br/>姜维抱紧了他，再一次将他放倒在榻上。再一次做到气喘吁吁时，姜维的动作放缓下来，附身用手拂去刘备额头前散乱的发丝。<br/>“我从未对人有过这样的感情，直到遇到先帝。”<br/>“在这之前你也对我有爱慕之心么？”刘备咯咯笑道，姜维脸又有些涨红。<br/>“我自然是倾慕先帝，但不是这个意味……直到我知道自己重病那次，您暗中吻了我，我那时候觉得……我也不知道，当时告诫自己是自己想多，但还是忍不住会这样想……”姜维避开刘备的目光，有一些语无伦次。<br/>“现在你也知道，在那之前我就对你有意。”<br/>刘备说着用手去摸两人交合之处，姜维用亲吻掩饰了自己的尴尬。<br/>“您这么说……我真是受宠若惊。”<br/>“一开始我选择这条路，只为看看自己建立的国家会走向何方……”情欲的刺激之下刘备话语模糊，“到后来……却只看着你一人的脚步，你走到哪里，这国家就向什么方向去。”<br/>“先帝如此看重我，我却辜负了您。”<br/>“你没有。”刘备说，“即使不谈国事，只说我们之间……能与你相伴这些年，我觉得自己走这一遭实在太值得。”<br/>姜维的身体在微微颤抖，泪水划过眼角，刘备抬手替他擦去——这是数十年来，他第一次看到姜维当着他的面落泪。<br/>“本以为是不可相见，徒然惦念之人，不想却能够相遇……此生有过先帝陪伴，姜维三生有幸。”<br/>两人再次满足过后，相依偎着，随意地聊着，直到沉沉睡去。第二天醒来时，姜维看到身边还是那只熟悉的大猫，盘成一团，睡得正香。<br/>他的脸上露出一丝笑意，起身穿衣。还在他整理冠带时，亲兵进账说几位将军求见。姜维让亲兵招呼他们进来。<br/>“大将军可有定夺？”<br/>“有。”姜维淡然道，“传我军令，全军向涪城，投降钟会。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正月十八日，成都那场冲天的大火当中，备喵穿过乱兵时心中生出无限感慨。此时的他不为这个国家而感到惋惜，却只为姜维一人。<br/>季汉走到这一步已经是人力的尽头了，之后的事情，也许只能交给天命。<br/>而那个与不可抗拒的大势奋力抗争到最后一刻的人，此时此刻，被无数的敌军包围，身中数创，还仍旧没有放弃最后的战斗。<br/>这段时间来，备喵看着他如何一点点和钟会周旋，取得其信任，察觉其不臣之心，挑动反意；又如何借钟会之手除掉邓艾，关那灭国仇敌于囚车当中——当年邓艾数次出兵拒姜维于雍、凉之外，又是灭蜀头号功臣，位及三公，终于因为姜维的策划，身败名裂。然而钟会多半也觉察姜维有异心，因为心存防备而错失良机，让魏军有了反扑之机。姜维本想假扶钟会自立，然后除之而再立刘禅为帝的计划终究落空。<br/>“愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。”<br/>备喵还记得他给刘禅上书中的字句，此时看着姜维被乱军逐渐逼退至墙角，浑身血污，只觉得字字锥心。<br/>姜维是否真的心怀希望，亦或是只怀着尝试之心，写下这样的字句？他已经不确定了。<br/>姜维问过刘备当初身陷绝境的时候作何想。当时他没有正面回答姜维。他觉得那些其实都不是绝境，他觉得自己不但有机会，简直是必然可以逃出生天，没来由地相信，哪怕是装成尸体逃走，或者是在曹操的虎视眈眈下求生，抑或在转战海西时饥饿困顿，军士相食——他觉得自己的人生中不曾有真正的困境，即使是后来的夷陵之败，如果天可假年，他还是可以走出来。他的心里永远燃烧着希望之火，他就是靠着希望一直走到最后。<br/>然而此时此刻的姜维，真的到了穷途末路。姜维的剑上满是血迹，剑刃已经崩缺，而他还是奋起杀死一人——已经有五六人死于他的剑下。<br/>这样的抗争还有何意义？然而姜维眸子里那熊熊燃烧的斗志，如三十年前跃马东向时的豪情，一分一毫都不曾改变过。<br/>他就这样瞪着眼睛倒在尘埃和血泊中，手中投出的剑又刺中一名敌军。<br/>至死不休的战意，让杀他的魏军都感到恐惧。那被他刺中的魏兵倒下的时候，众人皆惊呼而退，见姜维再无力挣扎起身，才一拥而上，乱刃相加。<br/>从一开始支撑姜维做这一切的，也许就不是胜利的希望，更不是生前身后名——备喵不知道到底是什么，大概除了姜维，也无人再可知晓了。<br/>姜维已死，季汉终亡。<br/>所有的魏军仿佛享受一场盛宴一般享受着杀戮——已经不再是杀戮，姜维的尸体被他们砍的七零八落，对已死之人，仇恨居然深刻至此。<br/>备喵看了看外面浓浓的夜色，他知道这是自己该归去的时候了。<br/>虽然姜维的死状让他心痛，他却也感到欣慰，这样对他来说，也算死得其所。至于后人会如何评价他这个败亡之将，备喵想，他这个人定然是不会在意的。<br/>最后再为他做点什么吧，让他稍微在这个世界上留下点什么来。<br/>备喵跃了几跃，窜入乱军之中，以法术加护自身，浑身有金光云气笼罩，让他看起来硕大无比，仿佛猛虎下山。魏兵见了，不知是何异兽，不敢近前。备喵冲出一个缺口，叼其姜维的残衣和头冠，以及一只靴子，冲出蜀宫之外。<br/>躲在蜀宫外的部分季汉旧将看到此景，有几个人追了上去，备喵穿过漫天的火光一路向南，冲出成都大门，头也不回地奔向郊外。其后紧追不舍的，有十几名蜀兵，和两三个将领，其中便有廖化。<br/>众人追出数里，忽然那异兽消失，四下烟雾尽起，不辨东西。众人失去了目标，正茫然四顾，猛见前方雾气中一身影渐渐成形，有数丈之高，头戴冕旒冠，身着玄色礼服——分明皇帝装扮。<br/>“先帝！”廖化看清那人影之后大惊道，慌忙跪下叩拜，众人也都纷纷下拜。<br/>“大将军姜维为国尽忠，身死国难。此处有他残余冠履衣衫，请各位为他建一衣冠冢，也算聊慰忠臣之亡魂。”<br/>“谨遵陛下之命。”<br/>“季汉已亡，各位也都尽力了，朕看在眼里。请各位将士莫要以此挂怀。将来仕于魏朝，更当前程似锦。”<br/>众人涕泣叩拜，再抬头，眼前人影、雾气尽皆消散。他们上前去看，果见一些沾满血迹的残破衣衫、头冠和靴子静静散落在地上，而那些东西的旁边，还静静躺着一只白底花毛的大猫。廖化认得是姜维家里那一只，上前去摸，已经没了气息，身体尚有余温。<br/>“这只猫陪了大将军三十年，如今与主共死，也算是一片忠心可嘉。把它和大将军的衣冠一并下葬吧。”<br/>廖化附身去收拾遗物，另有人抱起猫尸，忽然从猫嘴里滚出一个东西来，大家低头去看，是半只手指。<br/>——备喵如此奋力地想要替姜维留下在这世界上存在过的一点点遗存，然而他心中清楚得很，这其实也不过是多此一举。千年后衣冠和残骸皆将化为腐朽，姜维的名字，却已和季汉——他所亲手建立的王朝——融为一体，万世不替。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>